Future Dragon: Rose Long Season Eight
by Fudogg
Summary: Season 8 of 10. Rose's quest for justice heats up when the individual who killed her parents is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Eight)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Am Drag.**

Chapter/Episode 1: The Guilty Party

On the grass, Rose and Savannah faced each other, both of them in their dragon forms. "Well, Savannah..." Holly said with a smile on her face. "...I'm supposed to train you. Are you ready?"

"Are you?" Savannah smiled back. "That cape of yours might slow you down."

"It never did before." Rose said, her smile only widening. "I fail to see how it could start now."

"Aw..." Came the sound of Councilor Callum's voice, making both Rose and Savannah turn their heads to the side to see Callum, in his human form, stopping just a few inches away. "...I would love to see you train with Dragon Rogers."

"Feel free to watch." Savannah said with a cocky smile on her face as she and Rose turned to face the Dragon Councilor.

"Perhaps later." Councilor Callum said as he crossed his arms.

"Why not now?" Rose asked.

"Because..." Councilor Callum told her. "...Earlier today, you said that you believe your parents to be victims of murder and that you can name a suspect."

LINE BREAK

Now in her human form, Rose sat in a chair in the Main Hall, facing Callum, Jake and Rin, who were all in their human forms and were all seated at the table, without Holly.

"Um, actually..." Rose said rather nervously. "...I wasn't telling the whole truth when I told you that I could give a physical description."

"What do you mean, Rose?" Jake asked.

"I didn't see the guy's face." Rose explained, putting her hands in her lap. "In fact, I didn't see much of him."

"Where did you even see him, anyways?" Jake asked.

"Uh, in the Underworld." Rose said awkwardly.

"The Underworld?" Rin asked.

"Yeah." Rose said. "Uh, Jake. I'm sure Mrs. Jenkins sends you wishes for the best."

"You went to the Underworld?!" Jake asked.

"Yes." Rose said. "Yes, I did."

"Well, what did you see of this punk?" Jake asked.

"Well, he is a dragon." Rose said. "I can tell you that. I did see his color."

"Really, that's all we need to know." Jake told his wife. "Many dragons in the world share the same color, but we have tabs on them all."

"So, you can just call every single dragon that matches the color over here?" Rose asked.

"You bet." Jake smiled.

"What color was he, Agent Long?" Rin asked.

"Wheat-colored." Rose answered.

LINE BREAK

Now in her human form, Savannah was lying on her back, staring up at the sky. "Savannah?" She heard Rose's voice, prompting Savannah to turn her head to the side to see Rose and Jake standing about a foot away.

"Oh, hey." Savannah said as she sat up, her head still turned to the side. "So?"

"So what?" Rose asked.

"What's going to happen now?" Savannah asked. "How are we going to act?"

"You don't have to worry about that, Savannah." Jake told her. "The Council's got it covered."

"But how?" Savannah asked.

"It doesn't really concern you, Savannah." Jake told her, running a hand through his hair. "You're still in training. I think you and Rose should get back to that, by the way." Then, without another word, Jake turned around and walked away, leaving Rose alone with Savannah.

Now alone, Rose wordlessly transformed into her dragon form in a bright light while Savannah got up to her feet, starting to walk over to her friend as the light faded, Rose now standing in her dragon form. Once Savannah reached Rose, she too became engulfed by a bright light, having transformed into her Bondi Blue-colored dragon form by the time the light faded.

"Ready?" Rose asked.

"Can you tell me what's going on with your parents' killer first?" Savannah asked.

"They're going with what I just told them." Rose said.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that every dragon in their system..." Rose explained. "...That is the same color as the dragon that killed my parents is going to be getting a call from the Dragon Council."

"They're all going to be coming here?" Savannah asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah." Rose smiled. "Hopefully, from there, I will be able to recognize the dragon."

"When do you think the dragons could get here?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Rose answered. "The Council, on the other hand, thinks that it's possible for all of them to be here on this island by late afternoon."

"You know what that means, don't you, Rose?" Savannah asked with a smile on her face as she crossed her scaly arms. "This whole thing is going to be coming to an end real soon."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Later in the afternoon, a female Wheat-colored dragon with long Tiffany Blue-colored hair that was in a pony-tail landed on the grass.

"Aw, Dragon Wetzel..." She could see Councilor Callum, in his dragon form, walking toward her.

"Am I late?" Dragon Wetzel asked as Callum reached her.

"Well, you are the last one to arrive..." Callum said. "...But no worries..."

"Okay..." Dragon Wetzel said as she ran a clawed hand through her hair. "...Do you mind telling me what this is all about?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Callum told her. "Now, if you don't mind, please follow me."

LINE BREAK

The door to the room where Savannah's team had been held for identification opened and Dragon Wetzel stepped inside, only to stop and gasp as she saw thirty dragons that had the same color scales as her, all in the same room.

"What is going on?" Dragon Wetzel asked with wide eyes as Callum stepped up to her side.

"You'll find out soon enough." Callum repeated, holding up a clawed hand with a vial of truth serum in it. "You're going to need to drink this."

"Truth serum?" Dragon Wetzel asked as she took the vial. "What is going on?" She asked, turning her head to the side, only to get the cold shoulder as Callum turned around and walked out of the room.

Sighing as the door closed behind Callum, Dragon Wetzel turned her head back to normal and looked down at the vial in her claws.

"Ferne!"

However, when Dragon Wetzel heard her name being called, she quickly looked up to see another Wheat-colored dragon, only with short, greasy black hair walking up to her.

"Harley?" Dragon Wetzel asked. "You're here to?"

"From what I've heard..." Harley said as she reached Dragon Wetzel. "...Every dragon that shares our color was asked to come here."

"There's more than I thought there'd be." Dragon Wetzel said. Then, she looked down and took off the cap of her vial. Then, she quickly downed the truth serum. "Do you know why we've all been asked to gather here?" Wetzel asked as lowered the empty vial from her mouth.

"Not a clue."

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the thirty or so Wheat-colored dragons, Rose was standing in-between Jake and Councilor Rin, all three of them in their dragon forms.

"There are more than I thought there'd be." Rose said, her eyes wide.

"There are a lot of dragons in the world, Rose." Jake said as all three of them watched all of the Wheat-colored dragons line up. "Well..." Jake said as he put a clawed hand on his wife's shoulder. "...Apparently one of these dragons killed your parents."

"Are you sure?" Rose doubted. "What if these aren't all of the dragons in the world that are of this color?"

"These are all of them." Rose told her. "Now, what you need to do is go through them all and tell us which ones you think match the dragon that Mrs. Jenkins showed you down in the Underworld."

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Rose sat in Holly's seat at the table in the Main Hall, with Callum, Rin and Jake also sitting at the table. The door to the Main Hall opened and a dragon-formed Dragon Council Agent walked inside with Dragon Wetzel at his side.

"The others are all waiting outside." The Dragon Council Agent said.

"Good." Rose said. "Keep them all calm."

"Yes, ma'am." The Agent said before he turned around, leaving Dragon Wetzel alone with the Councilors and Rose.

"Okay, can you please tell me what's going on?" Wetzel asked.

"You are a suspect in the murder of Agent Longs' parents." Councilor Rin said. "Agent Long has selected you and eight others as possible matches for the crime."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Dragon Wetzel said, holding up her clawed hands.

"Do you mind telling me your name?" Rose asked.

"Ferne Wetzel."

"And where do you live, Ferne?" Rose asked.

"I live in Syracuse."

"Do you remember hearing about an explosion in the streets of Manhattan?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"Where were you on that day, Ferne?"

"I was home." Dragon Wetzel said. "I had the flu. If you want, you can talk to my parents. They're both in the order."

"No need, Dragon Wetzel." Rin said. "We gave you a truth serum for a reason."

"So, is that all?" Wetzel asked.

"Yes, you can go now." Rose said. "And tell the next dragon to come in."

LINE BREAK

Now, Harley stood in front of the Council. "Uh, my name's Harley Grier, ma'am." She said politely.

"And you are from?" Rose asked.

"Syracuse."

"Do you know Ferne Wetzel?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, we're pretty good friends..." Harley said as she reached over and grabbed her opposite arm.

"And what have you heard about an explosion in Manhattan?" Rose asked. "It was a car. It killed two people."

"Ferne told me about it, I think." Harley said. "Sounds like a freak accident."

"It was murder." Rose said, but then she sighed. "I take it you know nothing about it?"

"No, I was training with my Master all day that day."

LINE BREAK

Now, a male dragon with short red hair stood in front of the Council and Rose. "Tell me, Dragon Pyle..." Rose said. "...Do you know anything about an explosion in Manhattan?"

Instead of a verbal response, Dragon Pyle just slowly shook his head.

LINE BREAK

Next, a male dragon stood in front of the Council and Rose. "Jonas Creech." He said. "My name's Jonas Creech."

"Jonas, can you tell me if you know anything about an explosion in Manhattan?" Rose kept asking the same question. "It killed two people. We want to find the person who caused the explosion."

"It wasn't me." Jonas said. "I live all the way in Utah."

"And that's where you were, Jonas?" Rose asked.

"Why would I be here when I could be in my home state?" Jonas asked.

LINE BREAK

Now, another male dragon stood in front of the Council and Rose. "Di...Did I do something wrong?" He asked timidly.

"I don't know." Rose gave him a threatening smile. "You tell me. What's your name?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just tell me..." Rose growled, getting impatient.

"His name is Reuel Herzberg." Jake said. "He's from Jamestown."

"What is this all about?" Reuel asked.

"An explosion that killed my parents." Rose said. "You come down to Manhattan from Jamestown to cause it?"

"No!" Reuel narrowed his eyes.

Sighing, Rose leaned back in Holly's chair. "Then get out of here..." Then, she put a hand to her forehead, not knowing how much she could take.

LINE BREAK

Now, another male dragon, with dirty and long black hair stood in front of Rose and the Council. "Name?" Rose asked.

"Dwight Poirier." The dragon said.

"Where do you reside?"

"I'm actually from The Bronx." Dwight said, smiling. "All the bigger and tougher kids wanted to beat on me when I was younger, but all I had to do was go dragon."

"That's very nice, dragon." Rose said, getting more and more annoyed with each passing second. "Look, I just want to know if you know about an explosion in Manhattan."

"Yeah, it took place earlier this month." Dwight said, crossing his scaly arms. "It sounds like it was a tragic accident."

"It wasn't." Rose said.

"How do you know that?" Dwight asked.

"Because I saw an attacker." Rose said. "It was murder."

"Man, that sucks."

"Yes, and possibly for you." Rose smiled. "Because the dragon was a wheat-color, such as yourself and had the same body shape as you."

"So, that is what this is all about?" Dwight asked. "We're all suspects?"

"Can you just tell me what I need to know?" Rose asked. "Were you the killer?"

"Ma'am, I'm honestly appalled that you would think that." Dwight said. "I'm a protector of magical creatures, not a murderer of the innocent."

"Then leave." Rose said. "I'm not looking for a noble dragon, I'm looking for an evil scumbag."

"Alright..." Dwight replied, put off by Rose's growing temper. "...But if you need some help finding the perp, I could help."

"Thanks for the offer." Rose said. "But I don't think you'll be needed."

Shrugging, Dwight turned around and started to walk towards the exit. "Oh..." Rose called out to him as she leaned back in Holly's chair, crossing her arms. "...Once you get outside, tell the final three to come in all together. I just want this done."

"Got it." Dwight called back as he opened the doors, stepping outside. The doors closed after him, but about five seconds later, the doors opened again and three Wheat-colored dragons stepped inside, all of the same body shape. The first two were female and the third was male. The first female long, straight brown hair while the second female had blonde hair on only the right side of her head. The male had rather short black hair.

"Alright, let's make this quick." Rose said as the three dragons stopped in front of the table. "One of you has to be the killer."

"What?!" The first female dragon asked, her eyes widening.

"What's your name?" Rose asked the first girl.

"Jules Rooney." The dragon answered. "Look, I-"

"Save it." Rose said, holding up a hand. "Where are you from?"

"Well, I was born in France, but my parents are American, so they-"

"Where do you live now?" Rose asked.

"Albany."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Rose asked.

"I'm a dragon, ma'am." Jules replied nervously. "Sometimes you have no choice."

"Oh?" Rose asked. "Who have you killed, Jules?"

"I accidentally killed a goblin." Jules answered. "But it was an accident, I swear!"

"Any humans?"

"No."

"Alright, how about you?" Rose asked the second female. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kelsey Oliver and I'm from Oneida." The second female answered. "I've never killed anyone, magical or human. My Dragon Master told me never to, not even if it's in self defense."

"That's kind of stupid." Rose replied.

"I agree, ma'am." Kelsey replied. "If I may ask, though, why are you asking us if we've ever killed anyone?"

"Yeah, I'm confused." Jules said.

"Well..." Rose smiled. "...You may be confused..." Then, she grunted as she put her hands on the table and launched herself out of Holly's chair, flipping over the table and landing on her feet. "...But I don't think this guy is..." She walked over to the third dragon, the only male.

"...How about it, buddy?" Rose asked, her smile only widening as she put her arms behind her back. "You're the last dragon of all the ones that I hand-selected. Look at you." She quickly looked him down before making eye contact with him again. "You've got the color and the same body shape as the assassin. Well? Why don't you confess? You killed my parents...didn't you?"

The male dragon's lip quivered briefly before he narrowed his eyes, and before Rose could act, he opened his mouth and blew out a torrent of fire, which hit Rose and knocked her back, making her fall onto the floor.

Without a second the glance, the male dragon turned around and ran, while both Jules and Kelsey turned around with wide eyes, watching as the male dragon pushed open the doors and ran outside.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The doors to the Main Hall once again opened, but this time, it was Rose who ran out, in her full dragon form.

Seeing the killer of her parents running towards the edge of the island, Rose grunted and forced herself to run faster. As she ran, she reached down to her belt and pulled out her shrunken down staff. Taking it out in front of her, Rose quickly pulled the staff out to its full length.

Then, she allowed herself to stop and as she panted, she carefully took aim with her now blazing staff. "You're mine." She growled. Then, she fired.

The glowing green plasma raced toward the fleeing Wheat-colored dragon, finally hitting him in the back. The assassin dragon roared in pain as he fell forward onto the grass, motionless.

Smiling smugly, Rose lowered her staff; using it as a walking stick, she started to walk towards the fallen dragon. As soon as she reached him, she took a deep breath and once again reached down to her belt, but this time for her shackles.

However, while Rose did this, the assassin dragon quickly rolled over, making Rose gasp in shock as he lifted up his feet and kicked Rose in the knees, making Rose fall back as she dropped both her cuffs and her staff.

Quickly, the assassin dragon got up on his feet and continued running, while Rose sat up as quickly as she could.

"I don't think so..." Rose growled. Then, she flapped her wings and lifted into the air.

Seconds later, the assassin dragon gasped and came to a halt as Rose landed right in front of him. "You're going to jail." Rose said. "Now." Then, she threw a punch, hitting the assassin dragon in the face, making him grunt and throwing him back onto the ground, where he reverted to his human form in a bright light. Once the light faded, Rose recognized the man, making her gasp.

"You!" Rose hissed, her eyes narrowing as she stared down at Apep Kerberos.

"'Fraid so." Apep grinned. Then, with a grunt, he launched himself up, kicking Rose in the face, throwing her back as Apep landed on his feet.

"I'm sure that we'll meet again, Mrs. Long." Apep said with a smile on his face. Then, he transformed into his dragon form in a bright light, flying into the air out of the light as soon as he had finished transforming.

As she lied on the ground, Rose gritted her teeth as she watched Apep Kerberos, the killer of her parents, fly away.

LINE BREAK

"Apep Kerberos." Rose said as she stood before the entire Council in her human form in the Main Hall. "That's the name of our dragon."

"The man from the funeral of your parents?" Jake asked.

"That's the guy." Rose said as she crossed her arms.

"Unfortunately..." Rin said. "...Even when knowing the human form of this dragon, it's going to be very hard to find him. We have no idea where he lives."

"Especially now..." Callum added. "...He is probably in hiding. It's going to be very hard to find him, indeed."

"Well, she's not alone." Came the voice of Savannah, as she, in her human form, walked up to Rose's side.

"Dragon Rogers..." Jake tried.

"Isn't it Agent Rogers, now?" Savannah asked.

"That may be so, but-" Rin started, only to be cut off by Savannah again.

"Councilors, give me a chance." Savannah pleaded. "Please. I can show you that I am well trained."

"Savannah..." Jake tried.

"I believe in her." Rose said as she put a hand on Savannah's shoulder. "I've seen her. She is capable of holding her own in a fight."

"Thanks, Rose..." Savannah said softly, smiling as she turned her head to the side.

"And you know what else?" Rose smiled as well as she also turned her head to the side. "I know of several other dragons that are also competent in a fight..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review! What did you think of the season premiere? Personally, I kind of hoped that it would be the first episode to reach 14-15 pages long in over a season. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Eight)

Chapter/Episode 2: The Sickening Search

"So..." In the Underworld, Mrs. Jenkins stood alone, a scowl on her face. "...Rose Long has uncovered the identity of her parents' killer. She had the chance to slay him! Yet...she did not." Turning around and walking along the darkness of the Underworld, Mrs. Jenkins thought out loud to herself. "Instead, she wishes to take him alive...

"...I'm tired of waiting." Mrs. Jenkins concluded as she once again came to a stop. "Rose Long's soul belongs to me rightfully. Perhaps it was unwise of me to think that Rose Long could earn her way down here." Then, after a pause, she smiled. "I think it's time to strike at her...and show no mercy."

Then, Mrs. Jenkins continued walking.

LINE BREAK

"Savannah and I shouldn't be gone for very long." Rose said. She was walking in-between Jake and Savannah, who were both in their dragon forms as well.

"Rose, I don't know how I feel about this..." Jake said.

"Come on, Jake." Rose told her husband. "Don't be a hypocrite."

"A hypocrite?" Jake asked, turning his head to the side.

"Yeah." Rose said as Savannah smiled in amusement. "You trust Savannah but you don't trust Cherri or any of the others."

"I didn't say that I don't trust them..." Jake said as he, Rose and savannah stopped at the edge of the island. "...I said that I don't know how I feel about this."

""Trust me." Rose said with a smile as she turned to the side. "Cherri's a good friend. You even offered her a chance to become a Dragon Council Agent."

"I know." Jake said as he turned to the side as well. "She turned it down."

"Just trust me." Rose told her husband.

"What?" Jake smiled playfully. "Does it look like I have a choice?"

LINE BREAK

Mrs. Jenkins walked down a steep hill that led into a dark cave. Walking into the cave, Mrs. Jenkins stopped at a hole in the cave, which led to a "room" that was lit in a bright red color. Turning, Mrs. Jenkins walked into it.

"Mother." Mrs. Jenkins said, staring at a Dark Orange-colored dragon with flaming fire that made up her long hair that went down her back; the dragon's wings were also made out of fire.

Hearing the sound of Mrs. Jenkins' voice, the fire turned around. "Mother." Mrs. Jenkins repeated, taking another step into the "room".

"My daughter..." The dragon said, an evil smile appearing on her face. "...What a pleasant surprise..."

"I need you to do something for me, mother."

"Hmm..." Mrs. Jenkins' mother smiled as she walked to her daughter, starting to circle her. "...Why are you telling your mother what to do?" Having finished circling her daughter, the Dark Orange dragon faced her.

"I'm not telling you what to do, mother." Mrs. Jenkins scowled.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I said that I need your help."

"Does it have to do with a soul?"

"Of course."

"Then why don't you go and get it?"

"This woman has evaded me long enough." Mrs. Jenkins crossed her arms. "She's good. You...are better."

"Give me one good reason why I should go up to the mortal world and claim a soul for you, my daughter."

"Because there will be others." Mrs. Jenkins smiled. "She's traveling with a friend at the moment and she is going to receive more friends. I don't want them, but you..."

As Mrs. Jenkins paused, her mother smiled evilly.

"...You can have them."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, both Rose and Savannah landed on the docks in their dragon forms. Rose immediately walked over to the very edge of the dock and looked down at the water.

"Um, Savannah?" Rose asked as she turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You did call Cherri and tell her that we were coming, right?"

"Yeah, I called her before we even left." Savannah said.

"Maybe you should call again." Rose suggested. "Because I don't see any way to get down there."

"Maybe you should just be patient." Savannah told her. "Give them a few more minutes."

"Savannah, with every minute that passes while we just wait around..." Rose argued. "...It's possible that Apep is getting farther and farther away."

"Rose, just give Cherri another five more minutes." Savannah reasoned. "If the submarine isn't up here in five minutes, then I'll call her and tell her that we're here."

"Savannah, we-" Rose started, but she stopped and her eyes widened when she heard the sound of bubbles coming from the water below her. From behind and below Rose, the transparent submarine emerged from the water.

"See, there it is." Savannah said with a smile on her face as she walked up to Rose's side as Rose turned around, looking down at the submarine.

LINE BREAK

"That's her..." In the underworld, Rose could be seen descending down into the submarine, closely followed by Savannah.

"...The blonde one." Mrs. Jenkins said as she stood next to her grinning mother.

"She's the one?"

"Yes." Mrs. Jenkins herself started to smile. "Her name is Rose Long. She's mine. The other one, as well as any other dragons that are with her, are all yours."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Cherri, in her dragon form and with the medallion around her neck, made her way to the elevator, just as it opened and Rose stepped out, quickly followed by Savannah. "Hey, guys." Cherri said with a smile on her face as Rose and Savannah stopped in front of her.

"Rose was beginning to think that-" Savannah started with a smile on her face, but before she could finish, she grunted as Rose elbowed her in the side.

"Did you talk to the others?" Rose asked.

"About what?" Cherri asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. "Savannah called you and said that we were going to search for the killer of my parents and that I wanted you guys' help."

"Um, no she didn't." Cherri said.

"But you knew that we were coming." Rose said.

"Yeah..." Cherri said.

"Wait." Rose said, turning her head to the side to look at Savannah. "You said you called her."

"I did." Savannah said as she turned her head to the side so she could meet Rose's gaze. "I told her that we were coming. That's what you wanted me to do."

"Actually, Savannah..." Rose said as she turned her head back to normal. "I wanted you to tell Cherri why we were coming."

"Well, she knows now." Savannah said as she also turned her head back to normal. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." Cherri said as she took a step back. "I'll go call them all together. I'm sure that the answer will unanimously be yes. Come on." Then, Cherri turned around and started to walk away from the elevator, both Rose and Savannah following her.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Rose and Savannah stood at the table in the dining room. Gilda, Arkadi, Lexy, Lista and Maverick were all sitting at the table, in their dragon forms and with their medallions around their necks. They were also all staring at Rose and Savannah.

"So..." Rose said as she placed her clawed hands on the surface of the table.

"So what are you doing here?" Gilda shot. "I was actually happy. I thought I'd never have to see you again."

"Well, then you are exempt from this offer." Rose narrowed her eyes. "How does that sound?"

"Offer?" Maverick asked. "What kind of offer?"

"Well, while I was with you all..." Rose said. "...We all spent time trying to find the dragon that killed my parents. I am happy to report that I have finally found that dragon."

"That's great, Rose!" Arkadi smiled, speaking in his Russian accent.

"How'd you do that?" Lista asked.

"If you all agree to help me out here..." Rose said. "...Then I'll tell you all about it on the way to the Island of Draco. Right now, though, I'll tell you that his name is Apep Kerberos and that he managed to evade capture."

"The Council is going to start a manhunt." Savannah took it from Rose. "We've got plenty of Dragon Council Agents, but..."

"But we'd like your help." Rose finished, giving Cherri's team a smile.

"Are we going to get arrested if we go back there?" Lexy asked nervously.

"Nope." Rose answered, her smile widening.

LINE BREAK

Arkadi stepped out of the room that he shared with Gilda, using his tail to close the door behind him. "So, you're going?" Gilda, who was standing about a foot away from Arkadi, said after Arkadi had taken only one step forward.

"We all are." Arkadi said.

"I'm not." Gilda scowled, crossing her scaly arms.

"Think of it this way, Gilda." Arkadi said as he walked up to her. "After this, you will never see Rose again."

"If I stay here..." Gilda said. "...I'll hopefully never see her again."

"Yeah, I guess so." Arkadi said, crossing his scaly arms as well. "But you know what else? You'll also be completely alone here. You'll be the only dragon."

This seemed to resonate with Gilda; at first, her eyes widened as she realized that Arkadi was right. Then, she gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

LINE BREAK

Sometime later, Rose and Savannah landed on the grass back on the Island of Draco. As Rose and Savannah both walked forward, Cherri and Maverick quickly landed and followed, they were followed by Lista and Lexy, who both followed the others. Finally, Arkadi and Gilda landed and started to follow the others.

Sighing, Gilda shook her head. "Why did I let you talk me into this?" She asked.

"Just think, Gilda..." Arkadi told her. "...Once we catch the killer, you'll never see Rose again."

The doors of the Main Hall opened, allowing Rose and Savannah walked inside, where they saw Jake, Rin and Callum all sitting at the table in their human forms as Cherri, Maverick, Lista, Lexy, Arkadi and Gilda all followed them inside, all in a straight line.

"We've got them." Rose said as she and the others stopped near the table.

"Good, I guess..." Jake said.

"Then we have the team ready." Rin said.

LINE BREAK

Sometime later, Jake, Rose, Savannah and Cherri were all flying in the air, with Lexy, Lista, Arkadi, Maverick and Gilda flying behind them, along with an entire army of twenty Dragon Council Agents.

"So how are we going to find this guy?" Cherri asked as she turned her head to the side.

"Just hope that we get lucky." Jake said.

"What?" Cherri asked, her eyes widening.

"There's no way for us to know where he is." Jake continued. "The only thing we can do is just search."

LINE BREAK

Sometime later, Rose, Savannah, Jake, Cherri and the others all landed on the street where Rose's parents were killed.

"Alright." Jake said as he took a step forward and then turned around. "This is where her parents died."

"Yeah, so why are we here?" Rose asked.

"I thought that maybe we could all just hope that he did something stupid and returned to the scene of the crime." Jake said as he put his clawed hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I don't think so, Jake." Rose said after sighing.

"Who knows, Rose..." Jake shrugged, giving his wife a smile. "...Maybe he lives here somewhere. Maybe he's hiding out in one of these buildings."

"I hope so, Jake." Rose said

"Alright." Jake said as he put his clawed hands on his hips again. "There are a lot of us. That's good. Let's use it to our advantage and split up."

"How many?" Savannah asked.

"Does four in each team sound good?" Jake asked. Then, he pointed at Rose, Savannah and Cherri. "You three will all come with me. Gilda, Arkadi, Maverick and Lista, you're all one team."

"And me?" Lexy asked.

"You'll be paired up with three other Agents." Jake said before he started to walk towards the Dragon Council Agents. "I'll sort these guys out right now..."

Unbeknownst to any of the dragons in the street, Mrs. Jenkins' mother was standing on the roof of one of the buildings, staring down at all of them.

"This..." The Dark Orange dragon smiled evilly. "...Should be simple..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THR STORY/SHOW

The door to one of the builds was kicked open, allowing Jake to run into the first room, followed by Rose, Savannah and Cherri, Rose stopping at Jake's right while Savannah and Cherri reached his left.

The three then stared at the room in front of them. They had broken into a house and were in the very first room. They could see the stairs and to the side was the family room. It looked like no one was home.

"Okay..." Jake said. "...Rose and Savannah, you two go upstairs. Cherri and I will be down here."

"Got it." Rose and Savannah replied together.

A few moments later, Rose reached the top step and she slowly pushed herself up, turning around a corner and finding herself at the start of a long hallway that had four doors: one at the end of the hall, one on the left side and two on the right side.

"Do you think he could be in one of these rooms?" Savannah asked in a hushed voice as she reached Rose's side.

"I doubt it." Rose said, equally as quiet. "But it can't hurt to check, can it?"

"That's the spirit!" Savannah smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Rose said as she extended her arm and pointed at the door all the way on the other end of the hallway. "You go in that room."

"Got it." Savannah said, starting to walk toward the door as Rose lowered her scaly arm. As Savannah passed by the first door on the right side, the door slowly started to open.

Meanwhile, Rose reached the lone door on the left side of the hall. Before opening the door, Rose turned her head to the side, watching as Savannah opened the door at the end of the hallway and stepped into the room.

Then, Rose turned her head back to normal and opened the door, stepping inside. After Rose had entered the room, the door on the opposite side of the hall fully opened, the grinning mother of Mrs. Jenkins stepping out and as Rose got down on her hands and knees to look under the bed that was in the room.

After looking under the bed, Rose pulled her head out from under the bed and sat up on her knees.

Sighing, Rose slowly started to stand up. As soon as she was standing, Rose started to walk forward, but after only one step, she froze and coughed once. After stopping for only about three seconds, Rose squeezed her eyes shut and put a clawed hand to her mouth as she coughed four more times, this making Mrs. Jenkins' mother's cruel smile only widen.

As soon as Rose finished coughing, she shivered, wrapping her scaly arms around herself. "Wh...What's going on?" She asked herself before her knees started to shake.

"My dear, are you okay?" Mrs. Jennings' mother spoke up, still smiling cruelly.

Gasping, Rose spun around as quickly as she could. However, her movement was too fast for her body to handle. Rose became dizzy and her vision blurred. Before Rose knew it, she let out a moan before she fell to the floor.

Chuckling evilly, Mrs. Jenkins' mother strode into the room, making her way over to the moaning Rose.

Kneeling down at Rose's side, Mrs. Jenkins' mother reached down and put a clawed hand on Rose's belly, making a hissing sound and making Rose, who now had sweat on her forehead, cry out in pain.

"Rose?" Suddenly came the sound of Savannah's voice from the hallway, making Mrs. Jenkins' mother jerk her head to the side, gritting her teeth just as Savannah turned into the room, immediately gasping and widening her eyes.

"Who are you?!" Savannah demanded as Mrs. Jenkins' mother slowly stood up, turned and started to walk toward Savannah.

Staring at the Dark Orange dragon with wide eyes, Savannah suddenly coughed softly, making Mrs. Jenkins' mother chuckle evilly.

"What so funny?!" Savannah demanded, right before she went into a coughing fit, coughing three times before she grunted the tail of Mrs. Jenkins' mother slamming into her chest.

Savannah was thrown off of her feet and flew back into the room that Mrs. Jenkins' mother had been hiding in, finally smashing through the window of the room.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Jake and Cherri were still side-by-side, slowly making their way across the family room. Suddenly, they both heard the crash. Both of them whirled around, their eyes wide.

"What the hell was that?" Cherri asked.

"It sounds like it came from upstairs." Jake said as he looked up. Then, he looked back down and ran, making his way to the start of the stairs.

Narrowing his eyes, Jake started to walk up the stairs, but he stopped as he felt a presence behind him. Turning around, Jake could see Cherri. "I'm coming with you." She said.

"No you're not." Jake said.

"What?!"

"You heard me." Jake pointed a clawed finger at her. "Stay down here and keep looking. I'll go up and see what happened."

Back up at the window, Savannah moaned as she held on, looking down into the alley below her. Lifting her head up, she looked at the window of the building to the side of the one she was dangling out of, and to her surprise, she could see Maverick.

"MAVERICK!" Savannah shouted at the top of her lungs. To her relief, Maverick heard her and turned to face the window, quickly walking up to it, just as Mrs. Jenkins' mother reached the window.

Slowly looking up with wide eyes, Savannah stared at the Dark Orange dragon's sadistic smile.

Groaning, Savannah felt her fingers slipping. Then, she was falling. As she fell, she looked up and could see the window to the building that Maverick was in shatter, Maverick flying out and swooping down. Speeding down like a bullet, Maverick managed to pass by Savannah. Then, he was able to swoop up, grabbing Savannah by her armpits, making her groan as her fall was stopped.

"Rose?" However, the sound of Jake's voice tore Mrs. Jenkins' mother away from the window, making her turn around. She could see Jake standing in the doorway of the room that Rose was lying in. "ROSE!" Jake shouted as he ran inside.

Meanwhile, outside, Maverick sat down on his knees, holding the weak Savannah in his arms. "Savannah, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Savannah said weakly. "I...I don't know what just happened. Th...Thanks for saving me."

Meanwhile, back inside the house, Jake fell down on his knees, right at Rose's side. "Rose?" He asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"Jake..." Rose whispered weakly. "...Watch out..."

"For what?"

"For me." Jake suddenly heard the sound of the Dark Orange dragon's voice. Turning his head to the side, Jake could see her standing in the doorway.

"What is going on here?" Jake asked after he stood up and turned to face the new arrival. "What caused that breaking sound? And why is my wife-?"

However, before Jake could finish, he stopped and coughed. Mrs. Jenkins' mother grinned evilly as Jake broke out into a coughing fit, coughing six times as he fell to his knees. "What's-What's going on?" Jake managed weakly after he finished coughing.

"You're fine." Mrs. Jenkins' mother said as she crossed her scaly arms. "I just seem to have that effect on just about everyone I meet."

"What?" Jake asked.

"They all get awfully sick." Mrs. Jenkins' mother said as she lowered her scaly arms.

By this point, Jake had sweat rolling down his face and he was panting. Suddenly, he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned in pain before he fell face-first onto the floor.

"Don't worry..." Mrs. Jenkins' mother said as she started to walk over to the two dragons, passing by Jake. "...You should feel better after I'm gone." By this point, she stopped at Rose's side and turned, kneeling down.

All Rose could do as Mrs. Jennings' mother scooped her up in her clawed hands was cry out in pain, Mrs. Jenkins' mother standing up.

"Well, it's been real and it's been fun, son." Mrs. Jenkins' mother said as she turned and looked down at Jake. "It's been a while since I've caused a mortal pain. And let me tell you that it's been real fun."

As Mrs. Jenkins' mother talked the weak Jake moaned as he managed to wrap his tail around the Dark Orange dragon's ankle, ignoring the hissing sound. "Since I've had my fun with you, I think I'll just let you live. This one on the other hand-"

However, before the Dark Orange dragon could finish, Jake grunted as he pulled with his tail, tripping Mrs. Jenkins' mother and making her fall back onto the floor, letting go of Rose, who managed to flop down onto the bed.

Grunting, Jake slowly pushed himself up onto his feet. Taking a deep breath as soon as he was on his feet, Jake then narrowed his eyes and growled: "No one touches my wife..."

Then, he grunted as he slowly turned around, facing the dragon who hurt Rose...

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Eight)

Chapter/Episode 3: After the Afterlife

Inside the home that Mrs. Jenkins' mother had attacked Rose and Savannah in, Mrs. Jenkins' mother roared as she, with her body rammed into Jake's, ran forward, pushing Jake forward. Jake finally grunted as Mrs. Jenkins' mother slammed him against the wall.

As Jake moaned, sliding down the wall into a sitting position, the Dark Orange dragon took a step back, watching with amusement as the weakened Jake grunted, pushing himself up towards her. However, Mrs. Jenkins' mother just grinned as she punched Jake in the face, slamming him against the wall again.

"I'm shocked by you, honestly." Mrs. Jenkins' mother said as she turned around, starting to walk away. "I'll give you this: You're stronger than I-"

However, before Mrs. Jenkins' mother could finish, Jake snarled as he jumped on her from behind, ignoring the hissing sounds as the contact with her body caused his body physical pain.

Groaning, Rose slowly rolled over onto her back as she watched her husband being slammed into the wall again. "How do you do it?" Mrs. Jenkins' mother demanded as she stood in front of Jake, her clawed hands on her hips. "How do you keep getting back up?"

"You...You've hurt my wife..." Jake growled. Then, with all of his strength, he grunted as he brought his tail up, pushing it forward and using it to punch the Dark Orange dragon in the face, throwing her backwards, making her slam against the wall on the other side of the room. Landing in a squatted position, Mrs. Jenkins's mother growled in anger while Jake grunted, getting to his feet slowly.

"Let's finish this." Jake growled.

"You got it..." Mrs. Jenkins' mother said with a cruel smile on her face before she stood up. Then, she charged at Jake. Grunting, Jake used all of his might to lift up his tail, which he shot towards the Dark Orange dragon, hitting her in the face, throwing her back.

As she flew back, Mrs. Jenkins' mother growled and narrowed her eyes in anger as a circle of fire magically appeared out of thin air against the wall that she was being thrown into. Mrs. Jenkins' mother disappeared into the fiery-rimmed hole, escaping back to the Underworld. Jake watched with wide eyes as the fiery-rimmed hole vanished into thin air.

LINE BREAK

Outside, Maverick helped Savannah out of the alley and into the street, Savannah's arm behind Maverick's neck.

"I'm okay, Maverick." Savannah told him. "I can stand on my own."

Just then, from the house, Cherri emerged, walking down the stairs, followed by Jake, and then by Rose, Jake and Rose both moving rather slowly.

"Hey." Cherri said as she reached Savannah's side, after Maverick had let her stand on her own. "What happened to you?"

"I fell out the window." Savannah said as she turned her head to the side.

"I just don't get it." Jake said as he and Rose reached Cherri's side.

"What?" Cherri asked as she turned to the side.

"We didn't find Apep Kerberos." Jake said as he turned to the side as well, along with Rose. "However, we did find someone else."

"Who?" Cherri asked as Maverick walked up to her right side and Savannah stepped up to her left.

"What happened in there?" Maverick asked. "I just caught Savannah and saved her from falling out the window. Who was that dragon?"

"I don't know." Rose narrowed her eyes. "But now we've got another enemy to look out for."

"It was so strange." Savannah said. "When that dragon was near me...I felt so weak, so crappy."

"I know." Jake said. "I felt it too."

"But now that she's gone..." Savannah said.

"...We all feel better." Rose finished for her.

"Look..." Jake said as he held up his clawed hands. "...All of you stay here. I'm going to get the others." As he lowered his hands, he finished: "I think we've had enough for today."

LINE BREAK

Mrs. Jenkins was standing in the Underworld, at the ledge that led down to the River Styx. Unbeknownst to her, her mother was walking up from behind.

"Did you get her?" Mrs. Jenkins asked as she turned her head to the side.

"Does it look like it?" Her mother replied as she stopped in her tracks.

"Mother, Mother..." Mrs. Jenkins chastised as she turned around and started to walk towards her, finally stopping in her tracks. "...I really thought you'd be able to catch her."

"I thought so, too..." The Dark Orange dragon growled, narrowing her eyes. "...But there were two others."

"I know." Mrs. Jenkins put her hands on her hips. "I said they'd be all yours."

"One was easy to defeat..." Her mother said. "...But the second one, a male, fought my grip on him. He fought back. No one ever did that before."

"Who was this male?" Mrs. Jenkins growled.

"I don't know." Her mother growled back. "He was a red dragon. He said that your target was his wife.

"Jake!" Mrs. Jenkins' face contorted with rage before she spun around. "Him!" She clenched her hands into fists. "He defeated me fifteen years ago and now he's once again turning into a thorn in my side!

"You know what?" Mrs. Jenkins said as she turned back around to face her mother. "Forget Jake Long and forget all of the other dragons that are with Rose."

"What?" Her mother's eyes widened with surprise. "But you promise me-"

"Just focus on Rose." Mrs. Jenkins said. "Jake's power is strong enough on its own, but his determination could lead to disaster."

Mrs. Jenkins' mother now looked angry; her eyes were narrowed and her teeth we gritted. Nonetheless, she growled in response: "Fine."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back at the Island of Draco, Jake, now in his human form, slowly opened the door to the room that he shared with his wife, poking his head in. "Can I come in now?" He asked with a playful smile on his face.

Looking in the room, he could see that Rose had changed out of her Dragon Council Agent uniform and was now wearing a T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Sure you can, honey." Rose said as she sat down on the bed.

"Actually..." Jake said, still smiling as he pushed the door all the way open and walked into the room. "...I was just coming in here to see if you were going to get some rest."

"Some rest?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that dragon really drained your energy." Jake said. "Maybe you should get some rest."

"I need rest just as much as you need rest, Jake."

"I'd love to come in here and rest with you, baby." Jake's smile widened. "But I've got to go to a meeting with the rest of the Council. I should be back soon."

LINE BREAK

"Here's the plan..." Down in the Underworld, Mrs. Jenkins and her mother were standing at the ledge, looking down at the River Styx. "...You go get Rose and bring her down here. Then, she'll be killed. And I already know how I want her to die..." Mrs. Jenkins smiled evilly.

"How?" Her mother asked, turning her head to the side.

"You'll see soon enough, won't you?" Mrs." Jenkins replied as she turned her head to the side to look her mother in the eyes. "Just go. I'll take care of all of the arrangements here."

Without another word, Mrs. Jenkins' mother turned around and started to walk away while two of Mrs. Jenkins' hunched over minions walked over toward Mrs. Jenkins, who turned around to face them as they stopped in front of her.

As her hunched over minions slowly lifted up their heads, Mrs. Jenkins spoke, crossing her arms. "Go down into the river. You know whose soul I need..."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Jake walked pushed open the doors to the Main Hall and walked inside, seeing Councilors Rin and Callum sitting at the table and Savannah standing to the side of the table.

"Right on time, Councilor." Callum said.

"Now..." Councilor Rin said. "...Agent Rogers has told us that you have not yet found Kerberos."

"No we haven't." Jake said as he reached the table.

"You ran into another threat?" Rin continued.

"Yes." Jake answered.

"And this dragon..." Rin continued, a confused look on her face. "...Cause you, Agent Rogers and your wife to become ill?"

"Yes." Jake answered.

"We don't understand." Callum said.

"Neither do we." Jake admitted.

"I do not know of this kind of magic." Rin said, drumming her fingers against the surface of the table.

"What if..." Savannah started, slowly turning her head to the side. "...It...wasn't magic?"

"What are you talking about, Agent Rogers?" Rin asked in an annoyed tone as she turned her head to the side.

LINE BREAK

Back in the Underworld, Mrs. Jenkins stood beside Angela's lifeless body, her arms crossed as she watched the two hunched over minions coming back over the ledge, each of them carrying Angela's flopping soul.

Turning to the side, Mrs. Jenkins watched as the hunched over minions dragged Angela's soul over to her body and threw her soul into the body.

Immediately, Angela's eyes snapped open and she gasped for breath, rolling over onto her side only to look up at Mrs. Jenkins, who was smiling cruelly as she looked down at her.

"Hello, my special friend..." Mrs. Jenkins said.

"Why?" Angela asked. "Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Just let me rest." Angela said.

"In peace?" Mrs. Jenkins mocked. "No, I don't think so. You're a damned soul. You don't get to rest in peace. I'll do whatever I please with you."

"What do you want now?" Angela narrowed her eyes.

"You see..." Mrs. Jenkins said as she crouched down. "...I still haven't given up on claiming your friend's soul..."

"Rose." Angela growled. "Leave her alone. Let her live her life in peace."

"But then I won't get her soul." Mrs. Jenkins feigned a hurt tone. "I want it. And guess what?" She grinned with sadistic joy.

"What?" Angela growled.

"You're going to kill her..."

"What?!" Angela's eyes widened in horror, but then she narrowed them again. "There is no way you can make me take her life."

"Actually, my dear damned soul..." Mrs. Jenkins continued to grin. "...All I have to do is tell you that you're going to kill your friend and you do it. You know why? Because I own your soul. Once my mother brings Rose on down, you'll kill her. If you're lucky, Rose won't hold it against you and you can spend your afterlives together."

LINE BREAK

Back in the Main Hall on the Island of Draco, Savannah was now standing at Jake's side. "How could this dragon's powers not be magic?" Rin asked. "Agent Rogers, I know a lot about magic."

"And yet you haven't heard anything about this kind of magic." Savannah said. "So I pose the question: What if it's not magic?"

"What else could it be?" Callum asked.

"I don't know." Savannah replied.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, in her room that she shared with Jake, Rose had managed to fall asleep. Now lying on her side, Rose was completely oblivious to the ring of fire that magically appeared on the ceiling, the Dark Orange dragon swooping down and landing on the floor at the foot of the bed, a coil of rope hanging from one of her shoulders.

The mother of Mrs. Jenkins chuckled evilly as she watched Rose.

After about five seconds of Mrs. Jenkins' mother being in the room, Rose's peaceful nap came to an end.

Opening her mouth, Rose coughed, and about five seconds later, she broke into a coughing fit. Moaning, Rose slowly rolled over onto her back, coughing again as she slowly opened her eyes, seeing the Dark Orange dragon standing in front of her, grinning evilly.

"Hi." Mrs. Jenkins' mother spoke.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Shh, shh, shh, shh..." Mrs. Jenkins' mother soothed as Rose moaned while the Dark Orange dragon used some of the rope to bind Rose's hands behind her back. Rose's ankles were already bound and she had more of the rope wrapped around her upper body.

There was nothing Rose could do about it, either. Sweat was rolling down her forehead and she coughed weakly.

"Well, we're all set..." Mrs. Jenkins' mother said as she reached down, grabbing Rose's sides, right below the rope wrapped around her, making Rose cry out in pain before she was lifted up off of the bed.

With Rose now slung over her shoulder, Mrs. Jenkins' mother turned around and looked down as the fiery circle appeared in the floor. Quickly, the Dark Orange dragon jumped into the hole, taking Rose with her.

As soon as Mrs. Jenkins' mother had vanished into the hole, it vanished.

LINE BREAK

"So what was that all about?" Jake asked Savannah as he and Savannah were walking along the grass of the island.

"What?" Savannah asked.

"The whole 'what if it wasn't magic' thing." Jake said.

"It was just a thought." Savannah said.

"A strange one to say the least." Jake replied. "Where did you even come up with that anyway? What would make you think that?"

"I don't know." Savannah replied, starting to get annoyed with Jake.

"What, do you think it was supernatural or something?" Jake asked.

Immediately after Jake said this, Savannah's eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks, Jake not noticing this until about five seconds later.

"What?" Jake asked as he stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

"That's it." Savannah breathed.

"What's it?" Jake asked, confused.

"Supernatural!" Savannah explained. "Jake, do you believe in those kinds of things? You know, like ghosts and the afterlife?"

"Well, I didn't used to..." Jake answered. "...But being the American Dragon taught me otherwise."

"So you do believe?"

"Yeah, but where are you going with this?"

"Back when Rose first was brought to the team..." Savannah explained. "...We ran into things like that. Rose, myself and another member of our team came in contact with the Underworld."

"Seriously?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Savannah answered. "Our friend died there and later came back. Look, Jake..." As she continued, Savannah reached up with both of her hands and ran her hands through her hair. "...This isn't easy to explain, but Rose and I came in contact with the forces of Hell."

"That's not very hard to believe." Jake told her. "I encountered ghosts and the ruler of the Underworld all by the time I was fifteen."

"What I'm trying to say, Jake..." Savannah concluded. "...Is that Councilor Rin was unfamiliar with this dragon's power. What if the power isn't of this world?"

LINE BREAK

Back in the Underworld, Angela was standing beside Mrs. Jenkins, while an army of about five of her hunched over minions were at her other side. "Please..." Angela pleaded. "...Don't make me do this."

"You're going to do it." Mrs. Jenkins told her coldly, despite the smile on her face.

At that moment, Mrs. Jenkins' mother stepped out of the darkness, grinning evilly as she still held the bound Rose on her shoulder, making Angela gasp.

Rose gave a weak grunt as she plopped down on the ground on her stomach, facing Mrs. Jenkins and the others.

"Go on." Mrs. Jenkins said as she turned her head to the side to look at Angela. "Kill her."

Her eyes filling with regret, Angela slowly started to walk forward, passing by the Dark Orange dragon. As soon as she had passed by the mother of Mrs. Jenkins, Angela closed her eyes and whispered: "Please, God. Help me. Don't let this happen. Don't make me kill my friend. Please help me. Please help Rose."

After finishing her on-the-spot prayer, Angela slowly opened her eyes and stared at the moaning Rose. However, something caught Angela's attention in the pocket of Rose's jeans. She could see her cross that she had worn in life magically appear out of thin air at the top of Rose's pocket. Once the cross had fully materialized, it fell to the other side of her pocket.

At first, Angela's eyes widened, but then she smiled. "Thank you..." She whispered.

At this point, she reached Rose, who moaned as she weakly lifted her chin and head up. "Angela?" She asked weakly.

"Don't worry." Angela smiled as she looked down at her friend. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you waiting for, soul?!" Mrs. Jenkins suddenly shouted out of impatience while her mother and minions stood at her sides. Growling, she turned her head to look at her mother. "Deal with them!"

Nodding once, her mother walked forward. "Hey, what are you doing?" Mrs. Jenkins' mother demanded as she stopped behind Angela.

Angela, seeing that Rose moaned in pain in the Dark Orange dragon's presence, lowering her head, narrowed her eyes. "Nothing." Angela said as she looked up.

"Then stop wasting time and destroy her!" Mrs. Jennings' mother ordered.

"Well, about that..." Angela started, only to spin around and lash out with her tail, hitting the Dark Orange dragon hard enough to send her flying off of her feet and flying back. The Dark Orange dragon flew over the heads of Mrs. Jenkins and the hunched over minions, screaming as she fell over the ledge and down into the River Styx.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Mrs. Jenkins shouted with rage.

"I'm not going to kill Rose." Angela said bravely as she narrowed her eyes.

Mrs. Jenkins' face contorted with anger briefly before she pointed at Angela. "I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S ALREADY DEAD!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, shouting at her hunched over minions. "DESTROY HER!"

With her order, the five minions started to charge towards Angela. With her eyes still narrowed, Angela charged into battle, while Rose, whose strength had returned without Mrs. Jenkins' mother around, pushed herself up onto her knees, Angela's cross falling out of her pocket as she did so. Quickly, Rose transformed into her dragon form in a bright light.

When the light faded, Rose was in her dragon form, but this only made the ropes holding her tighter. Fortunately, this did not last long, for Rose simply smiled before she grunted and flexed her body, her bonds snapped completely.

As Rose slowly got to her feet, she watched as Angela, who was hovering in the air, used her tail to knock four of the hunched over minions off of their feet onto the ground. However, one of the minions ran around Angela and ran towards Rose.

Narrowing her eyes, Rose took a step back and lashed out with her tail as soon as the minion got close enough, sending the hunched over minion flying back.

Rose smiled cockily, however, her smile slowly faded as she caught sight of Angela's cross, which was right to her side.

"What's this doing here?" Rose asked as she got down on her knees, picking it up. However, when she heard a roar coming from Angela, she turned her head to the side and saw Angela on her back, trying to lash out at the four hunched over minions that had her pinned down.

"Rose!" She shouted. "Help me!"

"How?" Rose shouted back.

"The cross!" Angela shouted, just before she grunted, getting kicked in the face by one of the minions.

Confused at first, Rose narrowed her eyes with dedication and stood up, then turned to face Angela. Grunting, Rose prepared to throw the cross, but before she could release her grip, her eyes widened as she watched the chain that went around ones neck started to expand, moving over to the hunched over minions, wrapping around them, binging them all together.

Immediately, the minions screeched in pain, their forms melting away until they were nothing more than the transparent souls of four random people Rose had never seen before. The souls continued to screech in agony until they all vanished in a puff of white mist.

With the only hunched over minion left at her side, Mrs. Jenkins trembled with fury as she watched Rose walk over to Angela, give her a hand and help her up.

"Rose, destroy it." Angela said as she stepped back to Rose's side. "Destroy this place. You have to!"

"How?" Rose asked.

"You can't!" Mrs. Jenkins spat angrily and then grinned. "You can't destroy the Underworld. You don't have that kind of power."

"Wanna bet?" Rose narrowed her eyes.

Getting down on her hands and knees, Rose took Angela's cross in both of her clawed hands and rammed it into the dark ground.

Pulling her hands away, Rose's eyes widened as she watched the cross started to glow and the dark ground started to crack before it burst into millions of tiny pieces. As the ground below her cracked, Mrs. Jenkins shrieked as she and her hunched over minion plummeted down into the River Styx.

"Rose, I think you did it!" Angela said happily as Rose stood back up.

The two female dragons both looked down to see that the glowing cross was now hovering in thin air, and they were both standing in the air. Below them, the River Styx started to glow white and the damned souls started to get lifted out of the water.

Both Angela and Rose looked up, and with wide eyes, watched as four random souls from the river floated up into view. All of the souls were screeching in agony, and one of them even lifted their arms into the air before they all vanished in a poof of white mist.

Looking back down, Rose and Angela could see that all of the damned souls were vanishing in poofs of white mist. They could also see that the River Styx was gone, and in its place was complete darkness. The only light was coming from a white bubble that imprisoned Mrs. Jenkins, her mother and the one hunched over minion.

However, a few seconds later, another bright white light shone down on the darkness. With wide eyes, both Rose and Angela looked up to see that it was coming from high above. Looking back down, Rose could see that the still glowing staff was now rising to her level.

Sighing, Rose slowly reached out and took it before she turned her head to the side, her eyes widening even more as she watched as Angela closed her eyes, her mortal body simply vanishing into thin air, only her soul being left.

"Angela?" Rose asked right before Angela opened her eyes and smiled pleasantly.

"It's time for me to go home." Angela said softly.

Turning her head back to normal, Rose watched as the bubble containing Mrs. Jenkins, her mother and the hunched over minion was lifted into the air, ascending to another world.

"Don't worry, Rose." Angela said. "Those three are going to be punished. You will never see them again."

Then, Angela started to walk forward, heading towards the light.

Glancing down at the cross in her hand, Rose quickly made up her mind. "Angela, wait!" She called as she glanced up. About a foot ahead, Angela stopped and slowly turned around.

"Yeah?" She asked, smiling.

"Your cross." Rose offered.

"I don't need it anymore." Angela said. "What you need to do is get out of here. Go back to the mortal world."

"Got it." Rose said, slowly lowering her hand that carried the cross.

"Good luck finding the killer of your parents." Angela said, still smiling. "We'll see each other again, one of these days."

"I know." Rose answered.

Then, Angela turned back around and continued walking towards the bright, heavenly light. Rose watched as Angela finally reached it. Angela then slowly started to ascend into the air.

Sighing, Rose then turned around, seeing a white, heavenly portal that showed her the room she shared with Jake on the Island of Draco.

Smiling with relief, Rose started to run through thin air to get to the portal. Once she reached it, she grunted as she jumped through, the portal closing immediately after she went through it.

With Rose gone, the heavenly light faded away altogether, leaving nothing but darkness, the Underworld forever destroyed.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: So ends this little two-parter that does nothing more than offer closure to the Angela story-line and the Underworld story-line. Tell me what you thought with a review.**

 **I'd also like to add a little fun fact. Mrs. Jenkins' mother is a fictionalized version of Ajatar, which is a mythological creature (and yes, even though I never call her by that name, the character's name is Ajatar).**


	4. Chapter 4

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Eight)

Chapter/Episode 4: Rose's Yang

"Hey, Rose." Jake said as he opened the door, he and Savannah stepping inside the room. However, both of them stopped when they saw not only a portal in the room, but also Rose jumping out of the portal and landing in the bed, the portal immediately vanishing.

"Um, okay..." Savannah said right before Rose reverted to her human form.

"What the heck just happened?" Jake asked, prompting Rose to turn her head to the side. "Where did you go?"

"Don't worry about it." Rose gave the two a small smile. "I'm safe."

"Actually, we may not be as safe as we thought." Jake said as he crossed his arms.

"Um, say what?" Rose asked.

"Jake and I were just talking about the dragon we all ran into earlier today." Savannah explained as she put her hands on her hips. "We talked to the Council about it and neither Callum nor Rin know any kind of magic like the magical powers that the dragon possessed."

"Um-" Rose tried, only to be cut off as Savannah continued.

"So, Jake and I talked about it. Then, I came to a conclusion. I remembered our little run-in with the Underworld and then how Angela briefly came back."

"You thought that the dragon was from the Underworld?" Rose asked, her eyes wide as she was quite surprised that Savannah had come up with the correct solution.

"Exactly." Savannah smiled.

"Well, I've got some news for you." Rose said.

"What would that be?" Savannah replied.

"You were right." Rose said. "I just came from the Underworld."

"What happened?" Savannah asked.

"Angela was there." Rose answered. "And, uh, we'll never be seeing that dragon again."

"How can you know for sure?" Jake asked, lowering his arms back down to his sides.

"This is how I know." Rose said as she sat up, holding out the cross that was in her hand.

"Angela's cross?" Savannah asked.

"Yep." Rose smiled.

"How'd you get that?"

"I have no clue."

"But what does that have to do with us not meeting up with that dragon again?" Jake asked.

"Um, let's just say..." Rose's smile widened as she lowered the cross down onto her lap. "...The Underworld no longer exists."

LINE BREAK

Sometime later, Rose, now wearing her Dragon Council Agent uniform, as well as Savannah, walked into the Main Hall, where Jake, Callum and Rin were all sitting.

"Yes, Councilors?" Rose asked as she and Savannah reached the table. "You called for us?"

"We did indeed, Agent Long." Callum replied.

"Well?" Rose asked.

"We were just wondering if you were planning on going out to track down Apep Kerberos today." Councilor Rin spoke up.

"Of course." Rose answered.

"And..." Rin continued, strumming her fingers against the surface of the table she was sitting at. "...Once you find him?"

"I'll be bringing him back here." Rose said. "As a prisoner."

"That's good, but..." Rin gave Rose a very brief smile, but then she turned serious. "...There is a little bit of a problem with your plan."

"There is?" Savannah asked.

"See..." Rin gave a sheepish smile. "...We have no more space in the jail."

"What?!" Savannah asked, her eyes widening. "You can't be serious!" She put her hands on her hips. "Cherri and I were placed in cells, but now they're vacant."

"They're filled." Rin stated again. "All of them."

"You can't be serious." Savannah said.

"I am serious." Rin insisted, narrowing her eyes.

"Agent Rogers, can we please not get into an argument." Councilor Callum told Savannah, who sighed. "If Councilor Rin says that she checked the jail and found all of the cells to be full, then I believe her. Don't you, Councilor Long?" He turned his head to the side to look at Jake.

"You bet." Jake answered.

"However." Rin said. "If you are all willing to listen, I do have a solution."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"...I do have a solution." Rin had said.

"I'm all ears." Rose told her.

"Councilor Long..." Rin said, making Jake turn his head to the side. "...Do you remember that doppelganger that you accidentally created, the one that went bad."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Jake asked.

"It's imprisoned here." Rose whispered, her eyes widening.

"Exactly, Agent Long." Rin said.

"So?" Jake asked as he turned his head back to normal. "What are you even suggesting?"

"Let's get rid of the doppelganger..." Rin said, crossing her arms. "...To make room for Apep Kerberos."

"Get rid of?" Jake once again turned his head to the side. "What do you mean by that?"

"Destroy it." Rin said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jake asked.

"Well..." Rin smiled. "...Let's vote. I vote yes. Callum?" She turned her head to the side to look at Callum. "What do you have to say?"

Callum sighed before he answered. "I don't know, Councilor. Apep Kerberos committed murder. Perhaps it would be best to just execute Kerberos on sight the second he is found."

"That's for Agent Long to decide." Rin said as she turned her head back to normal to look at Rose. "But I think Agent Long would much rather bring Kerberos to proper justice rather than play vigilante."

"Yes." Rose said softly.

"See?" Rin said as she turned her head back to the side. "Destroying the doppelganger is not murder. It is a doppelganger, nothing more."

Once again, Councilor Callum sighed before he answered. "If you believe that to be the best course of action, then I guess I cannot complain."

"Thank you, Councilor." Rin said as she turned her head back to normal. "How about you, Agent Long?"

"Yes." Rose answered softly. "Maybe that is the best option."

"Very well, then." Councilor Rin smiled.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Councilor Rin was in her dragon form, walking down the hall of the prison, followed by three armored prison guards. Finally, the four of them turned around a corner and walked down it until they reached a cell where Yang Jake was sitting against the wall, in his human form and with his arms pulled up above him.

Despite it being fifteen years since Rose defeated him, Yang Jake still looked the same as he did on that day. He was staring right at the dragons, and as they got closer, a grin grew onto his face.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Yang Jake asked as Rin stopped at the bars.

"Doppelganger." Rin said. "It has been decided that you are to be put to death."

"Oh?"

"Right now." Rin narrowed her eyes.

LINE BREAK

Rin walked out of the jail and onto the grass, stopping in her tracks and allowing herself to glance from side to side.

Then, Rin turned around to see that the three guards had exited the prison, a shackled Yang Jake standing in front of them, scowling at Rin.

"Let's get this over with." Rin said, reaching up and cracking her knuckles.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Callum, Jake, Rose and Savannah, all in their human forms, all made their way to the prison.

However, as they reached the prison, they all stopped and gasped at the sight in front of them.

The three dragon guards were lying on the grass, all of them dead. Rin herself was lying on the grass on her belly, however, she was moving.

Rin grunted as she struggled against Yang Jake's cuffs, which were now holding her. One of the cuffs was clamped down around both of her wrists, while the other cuff was clamped down around both of her ankles, keeping her hogtied. Rin grunted right before Callum rushed over to her, a worried look on his face.

"Councilor, what happened?" Callum asked as he knelt down at Rin's side.

"What does it look like?!" Rin shouted.

"We know what happened." Jake said as he, Rose and Savannah all walked closer, reaching Rin's side and making Rin briefly turn her head to the side. "We want to know how it happened."

"The doppelganger got free." Rin said as she turned her head back to normal, looking back up at Callum. "He got out of his shackles. I don't know how he did that. In the blink of an eye, those three fine dragons are dead."

"But he didn't kill you?" Savannah asked.

"No, he didn't." Rin responded as she turned her head back to the side.

"Do you know why he didn't?" Jake asked.

At that moment, Rin exploded into a fit of anger, shouting at Jake: "NO, I DON"T KNOW, COUNCILOR!"

"Councilor, please calm down." Callum tried.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M IN ANY POSITION TO CALM DOWN?!" Rin shouted as she looked back up at Callum. "IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, THESE ARE TIGHT AND THEY REALLY HURT! GET ME LOOSE! RIGHT NOW!"

"Alright." Jake said. "Do you know where they key is?"

"It should be in the possession of one of the guards." Rin answered as she turned her head to the side again. She was much calmer this time, but there was still a hint of impatience in her tone.

"I'll be as quick as I can." Jake said as he turned his head to the side. Then, he turned and hurried over to the bodies.

Now alone with Savannah, Rose swallowed hard. "So, Evil Jake is free now?"

"Obviously." Rin barked, just as Jake arrived from behind. As Jake crouched down and put the key into one of the cuffs, Rin took a deep breath and turned her head back to normal.

"You worried, Rose?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Rose said honestly.

"Why?" Savannah smiled. "You're Rose! The former Huntsgirl! The leader of every single Dragon Council Agent on this island! You took this doppelganger down before and you can do it again!"

By this time, Rin had been freed and she whimpered as she sat up on her knees, looking down at her wrists, which had a red mark on each of them in the shape of a handcuff.

"Don't worry." Councilor Callum said as he sat down on his knees. "We'll get you to the hospital."

I don't think there's anything you can do." Rin said as she looked up at him. Then, her eyes narrowed and she spat: "Now I'm probably going to lose feeling in my hands and feet!"

"Don't be silly, Councilor." Callum said calmly. "How long were you bound like that?"

"Not even ten minutes." Rin answered. "Probably less than five. I don't know."

"Then you should be fine." Callum replied.

While this happened, Rose and Savannah turned around and started to walk away, Rose's nerves starting to act up, making her body start to tremble.

"Hey, Savannah?"

"Yeah, Rose?" Savannah replied, turning her head to the side, a look of confusion quickly spreading onto her face. "Um, are you okay? You're shaking."

"I know." Rose answered.

"You're not cold are you?"

"It's June, Savannah."

"I know, but-"

"I'm not cold." Rose said as she turned her head to the side, allowing Savannah to see the fear in her eyes.

"You're scared?" Savannah said, shocked.

"Kind of." Rose admitted. "Look, would you mind coming back to my room with me?"

"Why are you so freaked?" Savannah asked.

"Because." Rose answered. "I defeated him fifteen years ago."

"That's why you shouldn't be worried." Savannah gave Rose a small smile.

"He's going to want revenge." Rose said. "It's like I can feel it. I can't get the feeling that he's still on this island out of my head."

"Do you think he could come after you in your sleep?"

With this thought from Savannah, Rose froze and her eyes widened. "Aw, crap, Savannah!" Rose said as she and Savannah each turned to face each other. "That never occurred to me! I thought he would just sneak up on me when I was least expecting it, not wait until I was defenseless and unconscious!"

"Sorry." Savannah said.

"Don't be." Rose narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "But now I'm not leaving your side. The two of us will be a match for him."

LINE BREAK

Late that night, Rose was lying on her side on her bed, sleeping while Savannah, in her dragon form, stood at the door, prepared for anything, her clawed hands held up.

At the crack in-between the floor and the bottom of the door, Savannah could see a shadowy figure and could see feet. The next thing she knew, there were three knocks against the door.

Gasping, Savannah lowered her clawed hands and turned her head to the side, seeing that Rose slowly opening her eyes. "It's okay." Rose moaned. "Open it. Maybe Evil Jake was caught and someone's here to tell us."

"Let's hope." Savannah said as she turned her head back to normal, starting to walk towards the door.

Seconds later, the door opened and Savannah stepped out into the center of the hall. "Hello?" She called, turning her head to the left. However, before she could turn her head, Jake's red tail came out from the right and wrapped around Savannah's neck, making her grunt as she was yanked to the right.

Seconds later, she grunted as she was slammed against the wall, gasping as she saw that she was face-to-face with Yang Jake.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Narrowing her eyes, Savannah tried to throw a punch at the doppelganger, only to grunt as Yang Jake was able to catch her fist in his own and hold it in place.

Grinning, Yang Jake reached out to the side of Savannah's head and put one of his claws near the back of Savannah's left ear, lightly touching it.

Savannah's heroic and defiant resolve vanished at this moment; her eyes wide, she begged: "Please...don't. Please..."

"Hmm..." Yang Jake just smiled. "...I'm aware that a hard enough hit can kill a dragon, but what will a scratch do?"

"Please, please..." Savannah begged, frightened. "...Don't. Please!"

However, with this, Yang Jake simply stroked up her ear. Savannah moaned, her body tensing as she squeezed her eyes shut. Grinning evilly, Yang Jake took a step back as Savannah's body went limp. As Yang Jake let go of her, Savannah fell to the floor in a motionless heap.

Chuckling, Yang Jake walked into the room, only to gasp as he saw that Rose was in her dragon form, prepared for a fight. "Bring it on, creep!" She challenged.

"If you desire so..." Yang Jake replied. Then, with a grunt, he jumped forward and landed just three inches away from Rose. As Yang Jake grunted and threw a punch, Rose quickly ducked and retaliated with her own punch, hitting the Jake doppelganger in the chest.

Grunting, Yang Jake stumbled back, and as he fell back onto the floor, he lashed out with his tail, hitting Rose in the face. With a grunt, Rose was thrown off of her feet and twirled in the air before she hit the floor with a thud on the other side of the bed.

"HA!" Yang Jake said victoriously as he quickly stood up. "Get up and we'll finish this! I'll even make your demise quick and painless..."

At that moment, Rose roared as she shot up from the bed, opening her mouth and blowing out a torrent of fire.

Yang Jake roared as the fire hit him, blasting him back and out of the room, slamming him against the wall.

Rose then closed her mouth, cutting the fire off and blinked twice before she saw that the evil doppelganger was gone.

"Rose!" Came the sudden voice of the real Jake.

"Jake!" Rose shouted happily, running out into the hall and then turning to the side and gasping as she saw her husband in his dragon form crouched at Savannah's side. Savannah was lying on her back and Jake's clawed fingers were at her neck.

"Oh my God..." Rose could only say.

"It was an attack to her left ear." Jake said.

"Is...Is she dead?" Rose asked, dread in her tone.

"Thankfully, no." Jake smiled. "She'll probably be out for a few minutes, maybe even an hour or two, but she'll be fine in the long run. It was no more than a flick."

"That's good." Rose allowed herself to smile.

"My doppelganger did this." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

Nodding once, Jake then scooped the unconscious Savannah into his scaly arms, standing up. "What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital." Jake answered.

"Oh, alright."

"I'll be back soon." Jake smiled. "Just in case Evil Jake comes back."

"I don't think you need to worry." Rose smiled. "I just destroyed him."

"You're pulling my leg."

"Nope." Rose said proudly, crossing her scaly arms. "Dead as a doornail. That's what Evil Jake is."

"Well..." Jake himself smiled with relief. "...If you're certain, I'll tell the rest of the Council." Then he muttered. "I think Rin'll be pleased..."

Rose then watched, slowly lowering her scaly arms to her sides, as Jake turned around and started to walk away.

LINE BREAK

"You're kidding." Rin smiled. She and Callum were sitting in their human forms at the table in the Main Hall as Jake stood before them in his dragon form. "You are absolutely kidding.

"C'mon..." Jake smiled. "...Would I kid you?"

"Yes." Callum said.

"Well, he is dead." Jake said.

"What makes you think that's the case?" Rin asked, crossing her arms.

"Rose told me."

"How does she know?" Callum asked.

"Because..." Jake said as he put his clawed hands on his hips. "...I just took Savannah to the hospital. My doppelganger attacked them."

"Is Agent Long okay?" Rin asked.

"Absolutely." Jake smiled again. "She's the one who destroyed him."

"And you trust her?" Rin asked.

"How could I not trust my own wife?" Jake asked. "Personally, I'm offended that you don't believe her."

"It's not that we don't believe her, Councilor Long." Callum said.

"We're just being careful here." Rin said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Is there a body?" Rin asked.

"No." Jake said.

"Did you see her destroy your doppelganger?" Rin continued."

"No."

"So, you didn't see it happen and there's no body?" Rin asked, annoyed.

"But I trust her."

"Councilor, one needs proof." Rin said. "My belief is that you don't see your foe expire and there's no body, then they aren't dead."

LINE BREAK

In the room she shared with Jake, Rose was lying on her side under the covers, a smile on her face as she slept peacefully.

However, with a puff of smoke, a messenger fairy appeared at the side of her bed. Gasping, Rose's eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Rose snapped.

"My apologies, but we run 24/7." The fairy said. "I've got a message for Rose Long." The fairy then held out an envelope.

"Thanks." Rose said as she reached out and took it.

"No problem, hon." With that, the messenger fairy vanished.

Now alone, Rose took the envelope in both hands and tore it in half, causing smoke to pour out and form the head of the grinning Yang Jake.

"You-" Rose could only say, her eyes widening with horror, before Yang Jake cut her off.

"Hey, babe." Yang Jake taunted. "Thought you killed me? Well, I take that as a compliment. My little magic trick really worked wonders on you. However, I felt the need to tell you that I'm...still living and that I...look forward to our next meeting. Ta."

Then, the smoke vanished and the terrified Rose lone in her bed.

"JAKE!" She finally shouted at the top of her lungs.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Eight)

Chapter/Episode 5: We Meet Again

The next morning, Rose walked out of the building where her room was, seeing several Dragon Council Agents as well as Cherri, Gilda, Arkadi, Lista, Maverick and Lexy, all in their dragon forms.

"Sleep well?" Cherri asked.

"Um, no." Rose answered as she put her hands on her hips. "No, I didn't. In fact, I didn't sleep at all."

"Not at all?" Cherri asked.

"Not at all." Rose clarified.

"Are you going to be able to handle the search today?" Maverick asked.

"I'll be fine." Rose gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Rose..." Suddenly came the weak sound of Savannah's voice. Turning her head in the direction of Savannah's voice, Rose could see that Savannah was in her dragon form, walking towards her, holding an icepack over her ear. "...I heard you taught that doppelganger a lesson." Savannah smiled as she reached Rose's side, facing the others.

"What happened to you?" Lexy asked.

"Battle scars." Savannah smiled. "I'll live."

"My husband's doppelganger escaped from captivity yesterday." Rose explained. "It was angry at me because I was the one who sent it to jail in the first place, so it came after me over the night."

"Thankfully..." Savannah continued, still smiling. "...We were smart enough to figure out that the doppelganger would attack during the night when Rose was asleep, so I stayed with Rose until the doppelganger did attack. The good news is that Rose destroyed it."

"Um, actually..." Rose said slowly as she held up a finger. "...I have some bad news..."

"What?" Savannah asked as she turned her head to the side.

"I didn't destroy Evil Jake." Rose answered, turning her head to the side as well.

"But Jake told me-"

"I know, but that's only because that's what I told him last night." Rose said. "He didn't come back during the night. That's when I got the letter." Rose then turned her head back to normal.

"Letter?" Savannah asked.

"From Evil Jake."

"He sent you a letter?"

"Yeah, I failed to destroy him." Rose admitted. "That's why I didn't sleep at all last night. I stayed up, fearing that he would return to finish me off."

"Well, I guess from the looks of it, he didn't." Gilda said, disappointment in her tone. This earned her a glare from Arkadi as Arkadi turned his head to the side so he could stare at her.

"So, here's what we're going to do." Rose said as she crossed her arms, Savannah turning her head back to normal. "We're going to split up into two teams. One team is going to go after Kerberos and the other team is going to go after Evil Jake."

"Will you be assigning the teams?" One of the Dragon Council Agents asked.

"Will you apologize for that stupid question?" Rose retorted.

LINE BREAK

Now, Rose stood in her dragon form, in-between the also dragon formed Jake and Savannah. "Here's the team." Rose declared. "Savannah and Jake, you're with me. Maverick and Lexy, you're also with me."

Without a word, both Lexy and Maverick started to walk towards Rose, Jake and Savannah.

"Cherri, you'll be with the rest of your team." Rose said.

"And us, Agent Long?" The same Dragon Council Agent as before asked.

"Split up amongst yourselves." Rose said as she took a step forward. "You're all big dragons, so I expect the split to be as equal as possible. I don't care with team goes with which."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Rose flew in the center of her team, Jake and Savannah on each side of her, the six Dragon Council Agents behind her, her husband and her friends.

"So, we're going after Apep, right?" Savannah asked as she turned her head to the side.

"We're going after whoever we find." Rose replied. "If we run into Evil Jake, we go after him."

"And the other team?"

"We hope that they run into the one we didn't run into." Rose said as she turned her head to the side. "My whole 'one team will go after one target, the other will go after the other' thing was just an ideal plan. I hardly doubt that it's going to end up going that way."

"You never know..." Savannah smiled. "...It could be your lucky day."

"Yeah, but I'm feeling cynical today." Rose replied as she turned her head back to normal.

"Where are we going to go to look, Rose?" Jake asked as he turned his head to the side as well.

"I have no idea." Rose answered. "We'll just keep flying."

"Maybe we could go to the college." Savannah suggested as she turned her head to the side.

"Why would we go that?" Rose asked as she turned her head to the side so she could look at Savannah.

"Why wouldn't we?" Savannah replied. "It could be really helpful."

"I fail to see how." Rose told her. "Why would either of our targets be there?"

"No the targets." Savannah continued to smile. "Carter."

"What about him?"

"We could ask him if he's seen either of our two targets."

"Oh." Rose replied, realizing the point that Savannah had. "Yeah." She said as she turned her head back to normal. "Let's...Let's do that."

LINE BREAK

At the collage, Carter opened the doors to the school and started to leave, walking down the steps. However, once he reached the bottom of the steps, he froze when he heard the sound of Savannah's voice:

"Psst! Carter!"

Looking up slowly, Carter could see Rose and Savannah on the roof in their dragon forms. "What are you two doing here?" Carter called.

"Come up here!" Savannah called.

Seconds later, both Rose and Savannah took a step back at the now dragon-formed Carter flew up onto the roof and landed. "What?" Carter asked.

"We're looking for the dragon that killed my parents." Rose said.

"You found him?"

"We uncovered who he is, yes." Rose said.

"We didn't find him, though." Savannah said. "He got away."

"We want to know if you have seen a Wheat-colored dragon." Rose said.

"No, I haven't." Carter said simply. "But...if you give me a number to call, I can get back to you..."

Both Savannah and Rose turned their heads to the side to look at each other. Quickly, they then turned their heads back to normal, looking at Carter, the two of them having silently agreed upon that answer to Carter's offer.

"Fine." Rose said.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Lexy and Maverick were all behind the school, leaning against the wall of the school, both staring at Jake and the Dragon Council Agents. Suddenly, both Rose and Savannah landed in-between the Agents and Maverick and Lexy, both of them facing Maverick and Lexy.

"Well?" Maverick asked.

"No." Rose said.

"He wasn't any help." Savannah said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" One of the Dragon Council Agents asked as they put their clawed hands on their hips.

"I don't know." Rose said as she turned her head to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of the dragon that had just spoken. "I guess we just...keep going."

Then, Rose turned her head back to normal. "Hey, are we going to be taking a break at all?" Maverick asked. "You know, to get food or anything?"

"Is that really all you can think about?" Lexy asked as she crossed her scaly arms.

"No, Maverick's got a point." Rose said. "I guess..." She put her clawed hands on her hips. "...Now's as good a time as ever. Who's hungry?"

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Meanwhile, Gilda, Arkadi, Cherri and Lista all flew in the air, their Dragon Council Agents behind them.

"I wonder how long Rose expects us to search..." Gilda grumbled, making Arkadi turn his head to the side.

"You can go back to Mermaid City if you don't want to do this." Arkadi offered in his Russian accent.

"Oh no you don't." Cherri said as she turned her head to the side, making Arkadi turn his head in the other direction to look at her, Gilda as well.

"Why not?" Arkadi asked.

"We're a team." Cherri said. "We've got to do this. We need all of the help we can get."

"Do we have any destination, Cherri?" Lista asked as she turned her head to the side.

"Actually..." Cherri said as she turned her head to the side to look at Lista. "...Rose wasn't very clear about that."

"Oh great..." Gilda muttered as she turned her head back to normal.

LINE BREAK

Now all in their human forms, Rose and the others all sat on the grass in Central Park, eating their lunches. Rose, Jake and Savannah were all sitting in a small circle. Rose sighed before she put her chopsticks into her small box of rice, fishing around until she pulled the chopsticks out.

"Don't worry, Rose." Savannah said as she held a cheeseburger in her hands. "The day is still young."

"I know." Rose replied, watching as Savannah took a bite out of her burger.

"Of course..." Rose added as Savannah pulled her food away, chewing what was in her mouth. "...There is one problem."

"What's that?" Savannah asked with a full mouth.

"What happens after I catch him." Rose answered.

"He'll go on trial." Jake said. "It won't take long for him to be convicted."

"I know that." Rose stated. "I mean me. What's going to happen with me?"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, turning his head to look at her. "Your life will go back to normal and things will start to look up."

"I think Jake's right." Savannah said right before she took another bite out of her cheeseburger.

"Yeah, but it still won't bring my parents back..." Rose muttered.

"Oh no." Savannah frowned. "We're not going there, are we?"

"Going where?" Rose asked.

"You never said anything like this before." Savannah said as she placed her burger onto her lap. "Jake, has she ever acted like this before?"

"Not that I know of." Jake said, turning his head to the side to look at Savannah.

"Rose, I thought you wanted justice." Savannah said.

"I do."

"Then why are you-?" Savannah started, however, she then stopped as she saw a Wheat-colored dragon landing on the grass a few feet behind Rose. It looked like Kerberos from where Savannah was sitting.

"Savannah?" Rose asked, her face showing her concern.

"Huh?" Savannah snapped back to the world of reality, blinking.

"You stopped mid-sentence." Rose said.

"Yeah, I know." Savannah narrowed her eyes. "Rose, I'd look behind you if I were you."

"Why?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I think I see Kerberos." Savannah said.

LINE BREAK

Cherri, Gilda, Lista, Arkadi and the Dragon Council Agents all continued flying through the air. "Do you think it's possible that we'll run into Rose and the others?" Lista asked as she turned her head to the side.

"It's possible." Cherri answered, causing Lista to turn her head back to normal. "I wouldn't get my hopes up on it, th-"

However, before Cherri could finish, she yelped as a fireball came flying up from below, flying right passed Cherri, and making all of the dragons stop in their tracks.

"Well..." Yang Jake said as he flew up into view, a disappointed look on his face. "...I must say I've been let down."

"Glad to see that we've finally found you." Was all Cherri said.

"But I'm not happy that I found you." Yang Jake replied. "I was hoping that you would be that woman that my inferior creator mated with."

"You mean Rose?" Cherri smiled, hoping that she was provoking the doppelganger into attacking. "The one who defeated you over a decade ago?"

"Silence!" Yang Jake roared angrily, clenching his clawed hands into fists in his anger.

Cherri smiled, knowing that she had succeeded. Still, she continued. "C'mon, doppelganger. It isn't worth it. Just let it go."

"I don't think so..."

"You've got your freedom now..." Cherri continued to mock, her smile growing with each word that came out of her mouth. "...Any sane double would just let it go and keep their newly claimed freedom."

"Where is she?" Yang Jake growled.

"We don't know." Lista answered.

"You're just going to have to fight us." Arkadi said.

"If you wish..." Yang Jake grinned, holding up both of his clawed hands. Then, with a grunt, he flew towards Cherri and the others as quickly as he could.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

As Apep Kerberos walked towards a lake, Rose, Savannah, Jake, Maverick, Lexy and the Dragon Council Agents, all in their dragon forms, reached a space in-between two large oak trees, all of them being careful not to attract attention.

"Is that him?" Jake whispered to his wife as she stared at the Wheat-colored dragon, who got down on his knees and cup his clawed hands, dipping them into the water.

"Oh yeah." Rose narrowed her eyes. "That's him."

"What now?" Lexy asked.

"Yeah, what's the battle plan?" Savannah asked.

"All of you are going to stay right here." Rose answered as she reached down to her belt, pulling her shrunken down staff out from its holding place. "I'm going to see if I can catch him off guard."

"If you can't?" Savannah asked.

"That's what I have you all for." Rose said before she started to walk out into the open.

"If he takes me down." Rose said, turning her head to the side to look at the others as she continued on. "Spring out into action. We'll take this punk down."

Then, Rose turned her head back to normal and continued on, taking her small staff in both of her clawed hands, stretching it out to its full length.

At the lake, Kerberos brought his cupped hands out of the water. Then, he brought his water-filled hands to his mouth and slurped the water into his mouth.

As soon as he had finished, Apep started to lower his hands back into the lake, but before he grunted as the blade of Rose's staff touched the back of his neck.

"We meet again..." Rose said with a smile on her face.

"Indeed." Apep said as he turned his head to the side.

"You're not getting away this time." Rose said. "I'm taking you alive. Come quietly and I'll spare you from a world of hurt."

"I like that deal." Apep said with a smile on his face. "Here's a deal that I think you'll like: leave now and never bother me again and I won't blow you to pieces like I did your parents."

However, the smile was then wiped off of Kerberos' face as he grunted due to Rose pushing the blade of her staff deeper into his back.

"Don't push it." Rose threatened. "I didn't sleep last night and I don't want to find out what acts of violence I'm capable of when I'm deprived of sleep."

"Oh, you need sleep?" Kerberos asked, his smile returning. "Well, I think I can help you with that..."

With a grunt, Apep then swung his arm to the side, hitting Rose in the neck, making her stagger to the side.

Quickly getting to his feet, Apep spun around and lashed out with his tail, hitting Rose in the chest, making her grunt and throwing her back so that she fell to the ground.

"She's down!" Savannah shouted, her eyes widening.

"Let's go!" Jake shouted, starting to run forward.

Apep chuckled as he put a foot down on Rose's chest, forcing Rose to look up at him, her eyes widening. However, she quickly narrowed them. She wasn't going to go out like a frightened animal. She was a warrior. She would go out defiant until the end.

"Go ahead!" Rose pressured. "You took away my parents' lives! Now let's see you take mine!"

"I'm very tempted." Apep replied, grinning.

"Hey!" Suddenly came the sound of Jake's voice, making Rose smile as Jake continued: "Get off of my wife!"

Apep watched as Jake, Savannah, Lexy, Maverick and the Dragon Council Agents all ran towards him and Rose. "Get off of her now!" Jake shouted.

Narrowing his eyes, Apep flapped his wings and flew off of Rose, landing just a few inches in front of her.

Grunting, Rose managed to roll over onto her belly and look up as Apep swung a punch at Jake, who managed to duck.

LINE BREAK

Cherri grunted as she threw a punch at Yang Jake, who just grinned as he ducked. However, as he ducked, Lista, who was hovering lower in the air lashed out with her tail and wrapped it around one of Yang Jake's ankles.

From behind the evil doppelganger, both Gilda and Arkadi grinned as they lashed out with their tails, wrapping them around each of Yang Jake's wrists as he lifted them up.

As Yang Jake's eyes widened, one of the Dragon Council Agents laughed as he wrapped his tail around Yang Jake's other ankle. "We got ya!"

"Indeed we did." Cherri smiled as she hovered close to the evil doppelganger.

"Oh, and I suppose that you're going to take me prisoner now?" Yang Jake replied, smiling himself.

"You're smart for a doppelganger." Cherri mocked him.

"I know that." Yang Jake's smile only widened. "And you're really dumb for a normal dragon."

Then, the doppelganger opened his mouth and blew out a fireball, hitting Cherri in the face, making her cry out in pain as she flew back.

"CHERRI!" Arkadi shouted with worry.

Laughing evilly, Yang Jake was able to pull free from the hold that the dragons had on him. Then, flapping his wings, he flew into the air.

"Get him!" Lista shouted as she, the Dragon Council Agent that had grabbed Yang Jake, Arkadi and Gilda all looked up, only to see that Yang Jake was now flying in a circle, spewing out four fireballs, each aimed at the dragons that had attempted to capture him.

The balls of fire hit Lista, the Dragon Council Agent, Arkadi and Gilda; all of the dragons being pushed down, starting to fall to the ground.

Laughing, Yang Jake dove down to where the five remaining Agents were guarding Cherri. "Weak." Was all Yang Jake said before he slammed into their sides with his tail, pushing three of them to the side, while one went down and another went up, leaving Cherri exposed.

Cherri had a burn mark on her face, and it looked like it hurt, but Cherri was too angry to care. "Power..." Yang Jake said with a smile on his face as he reached out and touched Cherri's scaly chest with his claws.

"Do your worst." Cherri told him defiantly.

"Oh, I will." Yang Jake smiled. Then, the doppelganger threw both of his arms back and lifted his head up, taking a deep breath.

Cherri's eyes then widened as she realized that her chest was starting to become chi. "Wh-?!" She looked down. "No! No!" She looked back up. "How?! How are you doiiiinnnngggg tthhhiiiisssss?" Her sentence trailed off as she completely became chi, being completely absorbed by the evil doppelganger.

Lista, Arkadi and Gilda, who were all flying back up, both had looks of horror on their faces. "Cherri, no!" Lista shouted, reaching up.

LINE BREAK

Grunting, Apep jumped up and kicked both Maverick and Lexy down onto their backs, leaving two Dragon Council Agents able to run up to him.

Opening his mouth, Apep blew out a torrent of fire, knocking one of the Agents down while the other kept running towards him. Grunting, Apep lifted up his arm and brought it down, slashing through the Agent's chest and belly with his claws.

Meanwhile, on the grass, Rose managed to sit up on her knees, taking aim with her staff. Then, she narrowed her eyes and fired, hitting Apep's arm with green plasma as he lifted it back up, the Dragon Council Agent falling onto his back amongst all of the other fallen warriors.

Roaring in pain, Apep stumbled back while his arm fell limply to his side. "My arm! My arm!" He wailed.

"I only stunned it, you big, scaly pansy." Rose said as she stood up. Then, she smiled. "Come on. Let's do this. Just know that I'm going to kick your a-"

However, before she could finish, Apep roared with rage as he spun around, lashing out with his tail.

Apep's tail hit Rose in the chest, making her grunt as she was lifted off of her feet and thrown back towards the lake, falling back and disappearing under the water with a splash.

Breathing heavily, Apep slowly turned around to look at all of the defeated dragons. Jake, Savannah, Maverick, Lexy and all of the Agents were all lying on the ground.

Savannah, who was lying on her belly, moaned as she slowly opened her eyes, watching as Apep flapped his wings and took off into the air.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Damn, Apep's good. Too good. I admit I wanted more of a fight with Apep and Rose. I wanted Apep to use his stunned arm as a weapon, but it's getting late. I shall have to make up for Apep appearing to be a Villain Sue later on.**

 **Also, I don't know how you feel about Yang Jake absorbing Cherri. I just got the idea as I was writing. I was like "If Yang Jake can absorb the real Jake to gain his power, could he absorb another real dragon?" I am God, so I say yes. Yes, he can.**

 **Well, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Eight)

Chapter/Episode 6: Inner Evil

Rose emerged, coughing from the lake. Soaked, she started to walk over to the shore. Once she stepped up, her eyes widened as she saw that Savannah was staring at her and that Jake was crouched down at the side of a fallen Dragon Council Agent while Lexy, Maverick and all of the other Dragon Council Agents standing behind him.

"Oh God." Rose whispered to herself. Then, she ran towards them.

"What happened?" Rose asked as she reached Jake and the others.

Sighing, Jake took his claws away from the bleeding belly of the fallen Dragon Council Agent. "Apep Kerberos just killed one of your soldiers." Jake answered. "That's what just happened."

Her lips trembling with anger, Rose narrowed her eyes and clenched both of her clawed hands into fists. "We're going to catch this guy." Rose growled. "Now more than ever."

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Rose, still in her dragon form, pushed open the doors to the Main Hall and walked in, quickly followed by her still dragon-formed husband. However, the two of them stopped and Rose gasped as they saw that Gilda, Lista and Arkadi, still in their dragon forms, were facing the Council.

"Councilor Long." Callum said as he stood up from his seat. "It's a good thing that you have returned."

"Why?" Jake asked. "Did they catch my doppelganger?"

"Not in the slightest." Callum said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Then what happened, Councilor?" Rose asked.

"Councilor Long's doppelganger absorbed Dragon Solorio." Callum said grimly.

LINE BREAK

Now in the cafeteria, Jake, Rose and Savannah, all in their human forms, sat at a table, facing Rin and Callum. Savannah was weeping silently, Rose having a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yo, that's just messed up!" Jake said as he pounded his fist against the surface of the table.

"Indeed it is, Councilor." Rin said.

"So Cherri's dead?" Rose asked sadly, causing a loud sob to come from Savannah.

"Actually, no." Callum said.

"Say what?" Jake asked, his eyes widening as Savannah sniffled.

"She's alive?" Savannah asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid that it is much worse than death." Callum said.

"Oh, great." Savannah groaned.

"Imagine this, if you will, Councilor..." Callum explained. "...A ghost, who has no body..."

"Gotcha." Jake said.

"That is Dragon Solorio." Callum said. "Only she is alive. She is trapped inside the doppelganger while the doppelganger feeds on her strength and power."

"Can she be saved?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Rin spoke up.

"Look, I just don't get it." Jake crossed his arms. "I thought that absorbing the doppelganger would destroy it. Evil Jake wanted to destroy me by absorbing me and consuming my power."

"That is where you're wrong, Councilor." Councilor Rin informed. "If that were the case, then your doppelganger would not have returned after you re-absorbed it."

"Then how do you destroy a doppelganger?" Jake asked. "You need the chi that it takes from you back!"

"I don't know, Jake." Rose said. "You seem to be doing just fine with one doppelganger of yours out there."

"Agent Long is right, Councilor." Callum said. "To forever destroy your rogue doppelganger, you cannot re-absorb it. Under any circumstances."

"Under any?" Rose asked. "But what if you destroy the doppelganger and then re-absorb it? That's what I did with my evil doppelganger."

"Then we have a serious problem." Rin said.

"Why?" Rose asked. "I destroyed it."

"Yes, but you re-absorbed the negative chi." Rin pointed out. "That means that your doppelganger that the Pure Dragons created can be restored as long as the negative chi remains inside of you. It could make a return."

LINE BREAK

Late that night, while Jake and Rose were sleeping in their bed, Yang Jake smiled evilly as he stood on the roof of the building.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Inside the room that Jake and Rose shared, Rose moaned and slowly opened her eyes as she came back to the world of reality.

Sitting up, Rose put both of her feet on the floor and stood up off of the bed, slowly starting to make her way to the door. As soon as she reached it, she opened the door and stepped outside.

LINE BREAK

On the roof, Yang Jake continued to smile, looking down as Rose slowly walked outside and onto the grass. "Ooh, very bad idea..." Yang Jake whispered to himself. Then, he dove off of the roof.

As Rose slowly walked along the grass, she froze as she heard the sound of flapping wings. Turning around as quickly as she could, Rose could see a grinning Yang Jake flying towards her.

Slowly bending her knees, Rose grunted as she managed to launch herself in the air, making her husband's doppelganger stop in his tracks and look up as Rose transformed into her dragon form in a bright light.

"You've got good hearing." Yang Jake said as he flew up to face Rose, who was slowly flapping her wings, narrowing her eyes.

"Now?" She asked.

"Whatever could you mean?" Yang Jake asked with a cruel smile on his voice.

"You just had to attack now." Rose spat.

"Not a good time?" Yang Jake mocked her.

"I'll have to do my best." Rose said. Then, with a grunt, she started to fly towards the evil doppelganger, but only grunted as Yang Jake slammed his tail into her. As Rose stopped flying back and started to fall to the ground, Yang Jake threw his head back and laughed evilly.

Grunting, Rose landed on the grass on her back, only able to watch as Yang Jake lowered down onto the grass, straddling over her. Then he knelt down and lowered his face to hers as he put a clawed hand to Rose's scaly chest.

"What are you gonna do?" Rose challenged. "Absorb me?"

"Later." Yang Jake smiled right before he moved his claws down Rose's belly. "I sense a doppelganger in here. A doppelganger that's just like me."

"Don't you dare." Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, but I will." Yang Jake's smile only widened.

Then, Yang Jake quickly straightened back up and pulled his clawed hand back, chi starting to come out from Rose's chest. "No!" Rose shouted in protest.

However, her protest was in vain, for Yang Rose appeared right in front of Yang Jake. "I just freed you, doppelganger." Yang Jake smiled.

"To what do I owe this act of generosity?" Yang Rose replied.

"Come with me." Yang Jake smiled evilly.

"What about the original Rose?" Yang Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry." Yang Jake's smile only widened. "We'll take care of her later. Together."

"I want to do it now." Yang Rose snarled. However, then she roared in pain as she was hit from behind by a torrent of fire. As Yang Rose fell forward, Rose grunted as she sat up as quickly as she could, only to have Yang Jake lash out with his tail, hitting Rose in the face.

With a grunt, Rose was thrown back and hit her head against the grass ground.

As Yang Rose picked herself up onto her hands and knees, Yang Jake reached down, offering a clawed hand. Rose's evil doppelganger accepted the hand and got up onto her feet.

"I took care of her." Yang Jake smiled.

"Then let's just do it now." Yang Rose growled. "While she's out cold."

"Later." Yang Jake told her. "Later."

As both of the doppelgangers flew into the air, Rose was left alone on the grass, unconscious.

LINE BREAK

"Rose?" As she started to regain consciousness, Rose could hear the worried sound of her husband's voice. "Rose?"

Moaning, Rose slowly opened her eyes to see that Jake was, in his human form, hovering over her at one of her sides, while the also human Savannah was at Rose's other side; she looked like she had been crying all night.

"Rose, are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Rose answered. "But we do have a problem."

LINE BREAK

Apep Kerberos, still in his dragon form, sat at a kitchen table, the window by the sink broken. As he sat, Kerberos looked down at his still limp arm.

However, when Kerberos heard the door to the house opened, he lifted his head up and turned his head to the side, seeing Jules Rooney, in her human form, closing the front door, a bag of groceries in her other arm.

In her human form, Jules wore Wheat-colored jean/shorts and a red-colored soccer jersey. Jules walked into the kitchen and froze as she reached the doorway, her eyes widening. "You..." She whispered.

"What's up?" Apep smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I broke in." Apep continued to smile. "What does it look like?"

"I can see that." Jules scowled. "But why are you here?"

"I just managed to defeat the Dragon Council Agents that cornered me." Apep said.

"Where did they corner you?"

"At Central Park."

"Well, you're a wanted dragon." Jules said. "It was imbecilic of you to go out when there is a manhunt for you."

"Sometimes you just need to get out." Apep replied, his smile vanishing.

"Yeah, well I had a feeling that you were the one." Jules said as she walked towards the sink counter, going behind Apep as he turned his head back to normal. "You're the only assassin for hire that I know of in New York." Jules said as she reached the counter, setting down her bag of groceries.

"There are more." Apep said simply. "I'm the only one who works for an organized business, though."

"Hmm." Was all Jules said as she reached into the bag and pulled out a carton of eggs.

"Speaking of which..." Apep smiled. "...Liked the way that you handled the questioning in there."

"I told the truth." Jules said as she pulled out a carton of milk. "I did accidentally kill a goblin."

"Well, then it's a good thing the question didn't extend to those humans you had me kill."

"I did what I had to do." Jules said as she turned around. "They were going to condemn the house. I would have had nowhere else to go."

"I'm not judging you." Apep said. "Although I'm sure that the Dragon Council would."

"What do you want?" Jules asked as she crossed her arms.

"I want you to help me with my arm and then I want you to help me take care of the Council." Apep answered as he turned his head to the side to look at her.

"I don't think so." Jules said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Alright then." Apep grinned. "But if they catch me, I'll be sure to tell the Council all about you and the murders you ordered."

"You wouldn't dare..." Jules narrowed her eyes.

"You never know..." Apep continued. "...Maybe they'd give me a lighter sentence..."

"Fine!" Jules barked. "Fine, I will help you!"

"Thanks a bunch..." Apep's smile widened.

"What happened to your arm?" Jules asked as she crossed her arms.

"Uh, that Rose Long woman shot me with her staff." Apep answered. "She said that she stunned it."

"Then I don't think you have anything to worry about." Jules replied. "You'll get the feeling back."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, inside the Main Hall, Rose and Savannah stood before the Dragon Council.

"So, my doppelganger freed yours, huh?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Rose answered.

"This isn't good." Rin said, shaking her head once. "Not good at all."

"We'll go after them." Rose said, narrowing her eyes.

"But what about Kerberos?" Jake asked.

"He can wait." Rose said. "Your doppelganger has Cherri and now my evil doppelganger has returned. Kerberos can wait."

"I can't say that I agree with you, Rose." Jake replied.

"I...If it's wo...worth anything..." Savannah piped up. "...I agree with Rose. I wa...want my friend back."

"How will we even manage to rescue Cherri, anyway?" Rose asked.

"Simple." Rin answered. "All you have to do is destroy the doppelganger. Or, since you don't want to hurt Dragon Solorio, you could also-"

"Beat them until the hostage comes out." Jake said.

"What?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know it sounds weird." Jake held up both of his hands. "But trust me on this. It works."

"How do you know?" Savannah asked.

"When I first defeated Evil Jake..." Jake explained. "...I was able to distract him by creating another doppelganger. That gave me the time to thrash him around. The thrashing I gave him forced him to release the other doppelgangers that I had made that he had absorbed."

"Do you think that it will work with Cherri?" Rose asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Jake gave both Savannah and Rose a small smile.

"Then we'll go find out." Rose said before she slowly turned around. "Come on, Savannah." She said, slowly starting to walk away while Savannah turned and quickly walked up to her side.

"Now let's be reasonable here." Councilor Rin called out as she stood up, making both Rose and Savannah stop in their tracks. "Just turn around and listen to me."

Sighing, both Savannah and Rose turned around, Rose slowly, to face the Council.

"I understand that you feel it important to rescue Dragon Solorio." Rin continued.

"Are you saying that it isn't?" Savannah accused, narrowing her eyes.

"Absolutely not!" Councilor Rim claimed. "However, catching Apep Kerberos is important as well."

"No, it's not." Rose said. "The only reason that you know that my parents were murdered was because I told you so. Besides, my parents are dead. They can't be brought back. Cherri's still alive. It's imperative that she is rescued."

"I know." Councilor Rin said as she put her arms behind her back. "But I still believe them to be of equal importance. I'm sorry, Agent Long. Don't think of me as a cruel person, but you and Agent Rogers will be going after Kerberos."

"Then who will go after Evil Jake and my doppelganger?" Rose shouted.

"Do it the way you did before." Rin said as she sat back down. "You split your team up, did you not?"

"Councilors, please-" Rose tried.

"I agree with Councilor Rin." Callum said gently. "Agent Long, please understand. We care for the well-being of Dragon Solorio, but you don't have to be the one that saves her. The only thing that does matter is that she gets saved."

"Very well, Councilors." Rose grumbled angrily. "C'mon, Savannah."

Once the two of them had turned around, they both started to make their slow way to the exit.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Savannah sat alone on the grass, a glum look on her face as the also human-formed Lista, Arkadi, Gilda, Lexy and Maverick all sat in front of her.

"So, what's going to happen?" Lista asked.

"We talked to the Councilor." Savannah said sadly as she pulled out a blade of glass.

"Doesn't sound like good news." Arkadi said.

"It's not." Savannah replied.

"What did the Council say?" Lexy asked.

"They still want us to go after Kerberos." Savannah said. "They don't want me going after Jake's doppelganger."

"But what about us?" Gilda asked.

"The Council wants you to go after the doppelgangers." Savannah said.

"Good." Lista said. "I'm not one for abandoning my leader after she gets herself absorbed by a psycho doppelganger."

"Hey, guys." Suddenly came the sound of Rose's voice.

Maverick, Lista, Lexy, Gilda and Maverick all turned their heads to the side to see Rose walking towards them, now wearing her Dragon Council Agent uniform. Her face was sweaty and she was still breathing heavily; it was obvious that she had just finished her workout.

"Lista, Arkadi and Gilda." Rose said as she stopped just a few inches away from her friends. "Can I talk to you three for a minute?"

"No." Gilda said rudely as she turned her head back to normal.

"Then how about just you two?" Rose asked as she put her hands on her hips."

"Sure." Lista replied.

LINE BREAK

Rose walked around the corner of a building, soon followed by both Lista and then Arkadi. As Rose turned around to face them, Arkadi and Lista stood side-by-side.

"Okay, this is what Savannah and I learned from the Council." Rose said. "As you already know, Cherri can be saved and to forever destroy the two doppelgangers-"

"Two?" Arkadi asked, his eyes widening.

"There are two?" Lista asked, her eyes also widening.

"Didn't Savannah tell you?" Rose asked.

"No." Lista answered.

"She just said your husband's doppelganger." Arkadi said.

"Well now you know that there are two." Rose replied.

"Okay, okay..." Lista put her hands up. "...Just...tell us what you've learned from the Council."

"Alright." Rose said. "To forever destroy the doppelgangers, you have to make sure that the chi that is created after you kill them can't come back to me and Jake."

"How do we do that?" Arkadi asked.

"That...I don't know."

"Well that's really helpful." Lista rolled her eyes.

"What else?" Arkadi asked.

"To free Cherri..." Rose said. "...You have to rough up Jake's doppelganger. Force it to release her."

"Sounds simple enough." Lista said.

"I hope so." Was all Rose said.

LINE BREAK

Back at Jules' house, Jules was sitting across the table from the still dragon Apep, eating Cherry ice-cream from the carton.

Looking down at his arm, Kerberos slowly started to curl his fingers into a ball, making a fist with his clawed hand. Grinning, Apep looked up at Jules.

"You were right." He told her.

"Right about what?" Jules responded, taking her spoon out of the carton.

"About me getting the feeling back in my arm." Apep replied as Jules put the spoon in her mouth, quickly taking it out. "I just didn't think it would take this long."

"How long ago did she stun you?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

"Then that must be one powerful staff she's got there."

"That doesn't matter, though." Kerberos replied.

"Why not?"

"Because, as you promised, you're going to help me destroy her and anyone else who tries to help her."

"And just how are we going to do that?" Jules asked as she put her spoon back into the carton.

"That's what we're going to plan out right now." Apep smiled again.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Rose was flying in-between Jake and Savannah, the Dragon Council Agents behind them.

Hearing Savannah sniffle, Rose turned her head to the side and gave her a smile. "Hey." She said gently and comfortingly.

Savannah said nothing as she turned her head to the side to look at Rose.

"They're going to rescue Cherri." Rose assured her friend.

"I know." Savannah said as she turned her head back to normal.

Her smile vanishing, Rose turned her head back to normal as well, all of the dragons continuing on their journey to find Kerberos.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Eight)

Chapter/Episode 7: Calvary of Dragons

Carter quickly walked along the sidewalk, heading towards the college. Stopping at the end of the street, Carter waited for the walk sign. Once the walk sign blared in front of him, Carter started to walk across the street, deciding to glance up into the sky, only to see a Wheat-colored dragon land on the roof of the building that was ahead of Carter. The dragon had long dirty black hair.

Immediately, Carter's eyes widened.

 _"We want to know if you have seen a Wheat-colored dragon."_ Rose's words flashed into his head.

"I have now..." Carter narrowed his eyes.

In a bright light, Carter then transformed into his dragon form, flapping his wings and taking off into the air.

Seconds later, Carter landed on the roof, seeing the Wheat-colored dragon facing him from where he stood, which was a couple of inches away, a surprised look on his face. "Who are you?" The Wheat-colored dragon asked.

"I'd actually like to know the answer to that question from you." Carter said, narrowing his eyes.

"My name's Dwight." The Wheat-colored answered, taking a step back. "And you?"

"Why are you backing away, huh?" Carter smiled knowingly. "It makes you look guilty."

"I'm not guilty of anything." Dwight replied.

"Really?" Carter continued to smile.

"Look..." Dwight took another step back. "...I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't do anything. I'm leaving now."

"Wait!" Carter called after Dwight, but the Wheat-colored dragon just turned around and flapped his wings, taking off into the air.

Growling in annoyance, Carter clenched his clawed hands into fists before he flapped his wings as well, taking off and flying after Dwight.

As Carter managed to reach Dwight's side, flying side-by-side with him, Dwight turned his head to the side to stare at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" Dwight demanded.

"Following you!" Carter said as he turned his head to the side as well. "I'm not letting you go!"

"You better let me go, you freaky stalker!" Then, Dwight turned his head back to normal and grunted as he flapped his wings as hard as he could, trying to get as far as way from Carter as he possibly could.

"I don't think so..." Carter said as he turned his head back to normal. Then, he flapped his wings harder as well.

As Carter started to gain on him, Dwight once again turned his head to the side and shouted: "Just let me go! I didn't do anything! You're freaking me out!" Then, he turned his head back to normal, flapping his wings even harder, getting a little bit more ahead of Carter.

Narrowing his eyes, Carter grunted as he flew higher up into the air. Flying up so that he was directly up above Dwight, only a few feet higher, Carter then dove down, slamming into Dwight's back, both of them falling to the ground, heading down towards an alley.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Rose and the others were still flying, waiting to fly over a place where they could search for Kerberos.

Suddenly, Rose heard a ringing sound coming from her belt, causing both Savannah and Jake to turn their heads to the side to watch as Rose wordlessly reached for her belt and pulled out her communication device.

Pressing a button on her communication device, Rose watched as a holographic image of Carter appeared. "Carter?" Rose asked. "What do you want?"

"You don't remember?" Carter asked. "You came to see me and asked if I saw the dragon that killed your parents."

"You saw him?!" Rose asked, her eyes widening.

"Where are you?" Savannah asked.

LINE BREAK

Seconds later, Cater lowered his communication device and then turned around, seeing Dwight lying unconscious on his back. However, only five seconds later, Dwight moaned as he returned to the world of reality.

Slowly opening his eyes, Dwight watched as Carter walked up to him, staring down at him.

"What are you?" Dwight asked weakly. "Some kind of serial killer?"

"No, that would be you." Carter narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay." Carter admitted, rolling his eyes. "Maybe not a serial killer, but you killed two people."

"Um, no I didn't."

"Yeah, just go ahead and keep denying it." Carter said as he took a step back. "But your lies will be revealed soon enough."

"Seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about." Dwight stated as he picked himself up into a sitting position.

"Just wait." Carter narrowed his eyes. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Why wait?" Came the sound of Rose's voice from high above.

Gasping, Carter's eyes widened before he looked up and saw that Rose, Savannah, Jake, Lexy, Maverick and the members of the Dragon Council Agents were all hovering in the air. Surprisingly, only Rose lowered herself to the ground.

Carter turned around, watching as Rose touched the ground and also reached for her belt, unlatching her shackles from the belt. "He's right here." Carter said as he stepped to the side, allowing Rose to see the confused (and now surprised) Dwight.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Dwight was sitting about a foot or so away from Rose, a mixture of confusion and surprise on his face. "Um, hi Agent Long." Dwight said.

"Um, Carter..." Rose said.

"Yeah?" Carter asked as he stepped back into view, blocking Rose's view from Dwight.

"...This isn't the dragon." Rose told him.

"It's...It's not?" Carter's eyes widened.

"No, this isn't him." Rose said, putting her shackles back onto her belt.

"But...But you told me that it was a Wheat-colored dragon."

"There are plenty of Wheat-colored dragons in the world." Rose told Carter. "Just like I'm sure that there are plenty dragons in the world that have the same color scales as you do."

"But...But..." Carter could only stutter.

"There were many Wheat-colored dragons that we had come to the Island of Draco before we found our matching dragon." Rose explained. "To your credit, Carter, he was one of them."

"But he's innocent?"

"Completely." Dwight spoke up.

"The dragon who killed my parents is named Apep Kerberos." Rose said, crossing her scaly arms. "This dragon's name is Dwight Poirier."

"Dang..." Carter moaned before he slowly turned around. "...Sorry about all this."

Dwight said nothing as he picked himself up onto his feet. Without a word, he walked passed Carter and stopped right in front of Rose. "Still haven't found him?"

"No." Rose narrowed her eyes. "We found him in Central Park yesterday."

"He evaded capture?"

"He murdered one of my agents and knocked me into the lake."

"I'm sorry." Dwight replied, seeming genuine.

"Anyway, Dwight." Rose quickly changed the subject, crossing her scaly arms again. "I'm sorry about this. Carter didn't hurt you, did he? I know he meant well-"

"I'd rather just forget what just transpired ever happened." Dwight cut her off, holding up one of his clawed hands.

"Very big of you." Rose said as she took a step back. "But once again, I am sorry about what Carter did."

"Like I said-" Dwight started, but Rose cut him off.

"Yeah." She said, slowly turning around. "Well, I guess it was a rather pleasant surprise to see you again." Then, once her back was towards Dwight, she flared her wings.

"Wait!" Dwight called, reaching out to Rose.

"What?" Rose asked, turning her head to the side and lowering her wings.

"Remember that offer I made?" Dwight asked.

"To help me?" Rose responded.

"That's the one."

"It still stands, doesn't it?" Rose asked before she turned her head back to normal. "Well..." She quickly decided. "...If you're coming, hurry your tail up."

Smiling, Dwight walked over to Rose as quickly as he could, Carter no longer behind him.

LINE BREAK

As all of the dragons flew in the air, Dwight by Jake's side. "So..." Jake said as he turned his head to the side. "...Rose accepted your offer?"

"Yep."

"But what can you do to help?" Jake asked. "You don't know what Kerberos looks like."

"We didn't either." Maverick replied as he turned his head to the side as well. "We only first saw him when Rose spotted him in Central Park."

"See?" Dwight said without turning his head to the side to look at Jake.

Without a response, Jake started to turn his head back to normal. However, when Dwight spoke up again, he quickly turned his head back to the side: "Well, I can get more dragons to help."

"You can?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Dwight finally turned his head to the side.

"How?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"See..." Dwight explained. "...While we were all on the Island of Draco, all of us dragons started to talk to one another. This, of course, was after we were all cleared."

"Yeah, so?" Jake asked.

"Well..." Dwight continued. "...Turns out that I know how to get a hold of them. They just might be willing to help, too."

"What do you think, Rose?" Jake asked as he turned his head in the other direction so he could look at his wife.

"Well, I-" Rose started, slowly turning her head to the side. However, when she heard a ringing coming from her communication device, she quickly turned her head back to normal. "Hold that question." Rose told Jake as she reached to her belt and grabbed her communication device.

"Who could that possibly be?" Jake asked as Rose brought her communication device to the level of her face.

"Maybe the others caught your doppelgangers." Savannah suggested as she turned her head to the side.

"We'll find out." Rose replied right before she pressed the receive button. About two seconds later, the holographic image of a dragon formed Jules appeared, smiling at Rose.

"Hello, Agent Long." She said.

"Jules Rooney, right?" Rose checked.

"You have a very good memory." Jules complimented, giving a nod.

"Can I help you?" Rose asked.

"I would be most grateful if you could come down to my house." Jules said. "Remember, it's in Albany."

"Why would I go down there?" Rose asked.

"Well, because..." Jules replied. "...You're looking for the killer of your parents, right?"

"Right."

"Well, he's here." Jules replied, putting her clawed hands on her hips.

"You don't seem very freaked out." Rose pointed out.

"That's because I've taken care of him." Jules said.

"How did you find him?" Rose asked.

"I didn't find him." Jules smiled. "He found me. He broke into my house. Please Agent Long, come over to my house. The second I rendered him unconscious, I knew that he was your dragon, so I called the Dragon Council."

"What did you tell them?" Rose asked.

"I told them what I'm telling you right now." Jules answered. "They expect you to come here and pick him up."

"Alright, then." Rose quickly said. "Tell me your address and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"How many people are with you?"

"I don't know." Rose shrugged. "Over ten."

"Then perhaps it would be best if you...came alone..." Jules told her.

"Why?"

"You know..." Jules shrugged. "...Ten dragons in my house. That seems awfully crowded. Please, just come alone."

"Fair enough." Rose told her.

"Good." Jules smiled. "Now, for my address..."

LINE BREAK

It did not take long for Rose to arrive at Jules' house. Landing in the walkway that led to the porch, Rose reverted to her human form before she started to walk, walking up the four steps up onto the porch. Once she finally reached the door, Rose reached up and knocked twice. Then, she pulled her hand away and took a step back.

"Jules?" She called. "Jules, it's me!"

About five seconds later, the door opened and Jules stepped out in her human form, smiling. "Thank you for coming, Agent Long." She said.

"Is he still unconscious?" Rose asked.

"Surprisingly, yes." Jules said. "He's in the kitchen. I tied him up just in case he wakes up."

"Mind taking me to him?" Rose gave Jules a smile.

"Of course." Jules replied, turning to the side after you, she gestured to the door.

"Thanks." Rose said as she started to walk, entering the house.

"He's in the kitchen." Jules said as she followed Rose inside.

Seconds later, Rose stepped into the kitchen, freezing when she saw a chair pulled away from the table, a long coil of rope strewn loosely around the chair. Gasping, Rose's eyes widened. "Um, Jules." She called. "I think Kerberos got awa-"

However, before Rose could finish, she gasped as Jules' tail wrapped around her upper body twice, pinning her arms to her sides. Grunting, Rose fought briefly before she heard the sound of Jules' voice from behind: "He didn't get away..."

Angrily, Rose turned her head to the side, seeing Jules in her dragon form behind her. "...The rope's for you."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

A short time later, the dragon-formed Jules finished tying Rose's wrists behind the back of the chair. Rose, who already was tied to the chair with rope around her upper body and who had each of her ankles tied to one of the front legs of the chair, grunted as she struggled against the ropes.

"Oh, stop." Jules told her prisoner after she had stood up and now she was walking around her, turning to face her. "Your bonds are enforced with unicorn horn. You're not getting free."

"Why are you doing this?" Rose wanted to know. "What have I ever done to you?"

"You haven't done anything to me." Jules said as she crossed her scaly arms.

"Then why would you come up with this elaborate lie just to hold me prisoner?"

"For the most part, Agent Long..." Jules admitted. "...I wasn't lying."

"Say what?" Rose asked, her eyes widening.

"Kerberos really did break into my house." Jules explained. "But instead of me capturing him, he persuaded me into helping him to kill you."

"How could you do that?" Rose growled, narrowing her eyes.

"See, I'm not perfect." Jules replied, lowering her scaly arms to her sides. "I told you that sometimes a dragon has to protect themselves..."

"You accidentally killed a goblin."

"Yes, yes I did." Jules put her hands on her hips. "See, Apep blackmailed me. He's a professional assassin and-"

"You paid him to kill someone?"

"I paid his employer." Jules grinned. "You see, Agent Long, these pesky humans were going to condemn my house. What was a dragon to do?"

"He has a boss?!" Rose's eyes widened.

Jules opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, she heard a knock against her front door. "That must be him." Jules grinned.

Then, Jules turned around and walked towards the door, leaving Rose to grunt as she started to struggle against the ropes holding her.

Meanwhile, Jules reached the door and opened it, seeing Apep in his dragon form, holding his bow and arrows. "I've got her all prepared." Jules told him.

Then, Jules turned back around and started to walk back towards the kitchen, Apep following her.

Back in the kitchen, Rose stopped struggling and watched as Jules stepped into the kitchen, followed by Apep, who reached Jules' side. Rose gasped as she saw the bow and arrows that Apep held. She immediately recognized the bow and the arrows as the weapon that had been used to murder her parents.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, everyone sat on the roof of a random building in their dragon forms, except for Savannah, who paced back and forth impatiently, her arms behind her back. She looked as though her mind was in severe distress.

"Yo, Savannah." Jake tried to calm her down. "Everything's okay. Just take a seat."

"Don't you think that Rose should have been back by now?" Savannah asked as she stopped pacing and turned to face the others.

"Not necessarily." Jake replied.

"You're just over stressed." Maverick told her. "I'm sure that Rose is fine."

"We're certain that Rose is fine." Jake said. "She can take care of herself."

"No." Savannah decided, shaking her head once. "Something's not right. She shouldn't have gone alone. I should have went with her or something."

"Jules told her to go alone." Dwight pointed out.

"Exactly." Savannah narrowed her eyes. "Dwight..."

"Yeah?" Dwight asked.

"...Here, use this." Savannah said as she reached down to her belt and pulled her communication device off of it, tossing it to him, Dwight catching it easily.

"You said that you have the contacts for all of those dragons..." Savannah once again narrowed her eyes. "...Call them. We're going to go get Rose."

LINE BREAK

Back at Jules' house, as Apep prepared his arrow, Jules smiled at the scowling Rose as she crossed her scaly arms.

"You know, Agent Long..." She said. "...You actually had me a little worried."

"Oh?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I honestly thought you had me when you asked me why I wanted you to come alone." Jules explained. "But you fell for it."

"Yes, I did." Rose narrowed her eyes. "That doesn't make me stupid."

"No, just fatally gullible."

"Not even that." Rose spat. "Too trusting! That's what I am."

Before Jules could respond, however, Apep finished preparing the arrow and grinned as he took a step back and aimed the arrow at Rose's forehead.

"I recognize those." Rose said softly, accepting her fate.

"You do?" Apep asked, still smiling.

"Those are the arrows you used to kill my parents."

"I used just one." Apep explained.

"It's his weapon of choice." Jules said.

"He use it to kill those humans you wanted dead?" Rose asked.

"Indeed I did." Apep answered. "You should know this already, Jules, but you should leave."

"I know." Jules said before she turned and started to walk out of the kitchen. "But you better put out the fire before it destroys my entire kitchen!"

"I'll do my best." Apep grinned.

"Can I ask for a last request?" Rose asked.

"Ask away."

"How do those things work?" Rose asked. "How did they set fire to my parents' car?"

"Magic." Apep said simply. "And I find it wonderful that you're going to leave this world the exact same way that your parents did." Then, he closed one of his eyes to take better aim. "I guess that's what you get for getting into our business..."

Meanwhile, Jules quickly rushed down the steps to her porch and quickly walked down her pathway, only to freeze as Jake, Lexy, Maverick, Dwight, Ferne, Harley and Kelsey all hovered down towards her.

"What's up, Jules?" Dwight asked.

"Where's Rose?" Jake asked.

"Well, I-ugghh!" However, before Jules could come up with a lame excuse, she grunted with pain as Savannah's tail came down onto her head, Savannah lowering herself onto the ground from behind and quickly pulling her tail back.

Moaning, Jules' eyes rolled into the back of her head before she fell face-first onto the ground, Savannah standing behind her with an angry look on her face as she for her shackles that were on her belt.

"Was that really necessary?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Savannah narrowed her eyes. "You go in and get Rose. I'll take care of this sorry excuse for a dragon."

Meanwhile, back inside, Rose slowly closed her eyes as she prepared to meet her end. "Hey." Apep mocked her. "If your parents could endure burning to death, I'm sure you can too!"

"Rose!" Suddenly came the sound of Jake's voice.

Rose's eyes snapped open and Apep's eyes widened before he lowered his bow and arrow and turned around, seeing a very angry looking Jake in the middle of a line of dragons including Lexy, Maverick, Kelsey, Jake himself, Ferne, Harley and Dwight.

"Oh crap..." Apep muttered.

"Free my wife right now!" Jake demanded.

"Nah, I don't think so." The grin returned to Apep's face as he quickly took aim with his bow and arrow. "I think I'll just kill you all."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Eight)

Chapter/Episode 8: Team Improvement

Roaring with rage, Jake lunged for Apep, the others following him. Seeing all of the dragons charging for him, Apep's eyes widened and he took a step back, still wanting to take his shot. However, Jake started to hover in the air and he swung his tail up, hitting the bow and arrow, knocking them up into the air and out of Apep's grip. The bow and arrow spun around in the air before it went right out the window to the kitchen.

Lowering himself to the ground, Jake grunted as he threw a punch, as Apep swung his claws at Jake. Jake managed to jerk the upper half of his body away from his claws, but Apep was unable to avoid Jake's punch to his belly.

Grunting, Apep hunched over as he grabbed his belly. Growling and narrowing his eyes, Apep opened his mouth and blew out a torrent of fire. His eyes widening, Jake quickly ducked to avoid the flames.

Straightening up while Jake was distracted, Apep turned around to face Rose, who scowled at him. "We haven't seen the last of each other." Apep told her.

"No, you're right." Rose gave him a cocky smirk despite her position. "I look forward to bringing you to the Dragon Council in chains."

Ignoring her, Apep flapped his wings and lifted into the air, flying out of the window of the kitchen.

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Jake, who was behind his wife's chair, finished untying the ropes from around Rose's body. As quickly as she could, Rose stood up, her ropes falling to the floor as she started to rub one of her wrists while she stared at Dwight, Lexy, Maverick, Harley, Ferne and Kelsey.

"You okay, Rose?" Maverick asked.

"Perfectly fine." Rose smiled as Jake moved the chair to the side and walked up behind Rose, tapping her on the shoulder with one of his claws. "I think you should give us a moment, guys."

"We won't argue with that." Maverick replied as he and everyone else turned and left the kitchen.

While Rose watched them leave, Jake reverted to his human form in a bright light. Finally, once all of the others were gone, Rose turned around, only to grunt as Jake quickly wrapped her up in a strong hug. Smiling, Rose slowly wrapped her arms around his back, resting her chin on her husband's shoulder.

"Thanks, Jake."

"Hey." Jake replied as he pulled Rose away from himself, so that the two of them were staring at each other, face-to-face. "Don't mention it. I'm just glad you're safe."

"Thanks to you." Rose insisted. "The hero deserves a reward."

"Oh does he?" Jake smiled playfully.

"Mmm-hmm." Rose nodded once. Then, she leaned forward and kissed her husband on the lips.

LINE BREAK

In the Main Hall on the Island of Draco, Rose and Savannah stood in front of the Dragon Council, both in their human forms. "The bad news..." Rose said as she put her hands on her hips. "...Is that Apep Kerberos is still at large. And it is all too obvious that he will strike again."

"The good news..." Savannah piped up. "...Is that Kerberos had an accomplice who I managed to capture. Jules Rooney."

"Is she talking?" Callum asked.

"No." Savannah replied.

"There is more good news." Rose pointed out.

"There is?" Savannah asked as she turned her head to the side.

"It's not marvelous news..." Rose elaborated. "...But it is good. I'd even go so far as to call it the best news I've heard all day."

"And what would that be?" Rin asked as Jake tried to hold back a smile.

"I'm safe from Kerberos." Rose grinned. "Which, of course, leads to more information." Her grin vanished as she went on. "First of all, I learned what weapon was used for the assassination."

"What?" Callum asked.

"Arrows." Rose explained. "They combust after they hit their target. That's why my parents died in an explosion."

"How exactly did you find this all out, Agent Long?" Rin asked as she put a hand to her chin.

"I know because Kerberos was going to kill me with one of them." Rose told her.

"Fair enough." Rin lowered her hand. "Any more news?"

"Yes."

"Proceed."

"Apep Kerberos is not the only one behind the murders." Rose said.

"What?" Callum's eyes widened, as did Rin's, even though Councilor Rin said nothing.

"He's working for someone else." Rose said. "Which means now we need to find out who he's working for."

LINE BREAK

Rose, a short while later, exited the Main Hall, with Savannah, Jake, Callum and Rin at her sides, all stepping out to see Dwight, Kelsey, Ferne and Harley. All were in their dragon forms and all were facing the Council.

"The final bit of good news..." Rose told Rin and Callum. "...Is that these four have offered to help."

"Don't you have enough members in your squad?" Rin asked.

"You can never have enough." Savannah smiled.

"Very well, Agent Long." Callum spoke up. "Maybe more enforcements is exactly what we need."

LINE BREAK

Sometime later, all of the dragons were flying in the air, now in three rows. Rose was in-between Jake and Savannah in the first row, while Kelsey, Dwight, Lexy, Maverick, Harley and Ferne were all behind them in another line. Finally, behind them were the Dragon Council Agents.

"So, Jules still didn't talk?" Rose asked as she turned her head to the side to look at Savannah.

"She's still refusing." Savannah replied as she turned her head to the side.

"Then how are we going to find this Kerberos guy?" Kelsey spoke up.

"See..." Rose answered Kelsey's question as Savannah turned her head back to normal. "...The Council has no idea where he lives, so there's only one thing we can do."

"So this is a waste of time?" Kelsey asked, rising an eyebrow.

"You can turn and leave if you want to." Rose told her as she turned her head back to normal.

The dragons continued on their journey, all hoping that the day would bring them some good luck.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The sun was starting to set when Rose, Jake and Savannah landed on the ledge of the Island of Draco. Quickly, Rose, Jake and Savannah started to walk forward, allowing Kelsey, Dwight, Harley, Maverick, Ferne and Lexy to all land.

Ahead of the others, Rose, Jake and Savannah reached the cafeteria and entered it, where, as Rose walked in first, she saw Gilda, Lista and Arkadi, all in their human forms, making their way out. "Hey." Rose said as she stopped in front of them, Jake and Savannah reached her sides.

Immediately, Gilda scowled, but Lista and Arkadi both smiled sadly at her. "Hey." Lista said.

"No luck finding our doppelgangers?" Jake asked.

"Unfortunately not." Arkadi answered in his Russian accent.

"How about you?" Lista asked.

"We didn't get Kerberos." Rose put her clawed hands on her hips. "He almost got me, but fortunately, Jake and Savannah and the others all came to my rescue."

"On another happy note..." Savannah smiled. "...We did catch someone who was working for Kerberos."

"Who?" Arkadi asked.

"Her name is Jules Rooney." Jake answered. "She was one of the dragons that was asked to come here for identification. She was cleared, but now she's back as a prisoner."

"Fitting." Arkadi said.

"Well..." Lista said. "...Good luck with finding him."

"Good luck to you as well." Rose said. Then, Gilda, Lista and Arkadi walked around Savannah and left the cafeteria.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, everyone sat at a table, eating dinner. Rose, Jake, Savannah and Dwight all sat together, while Maverick, Harley, Ferne and Kelsey all sat together, all in their human forms.

Dwight turned his head to the side and saw that Lexy, in her human form, was sitting alone at another table, sitting on a rag.

"What's her problem?" Dwight asked as he turned his head in the other direction.

"Who, Lexy?" Maverick asked.

"The one who's all alone over there." Dwight said.

"That's Lexy." Savannah said as she turned her head to the side, prompting Dwight to turn it to the side to look at her.

"Okay." He said. "So what's her problem?"

"She doesn't like germs." Savannah answered casually as she turned her head back to normal.

"Um, okay..." Dwight replied awkwardly as he turned his head back to normal.

Meanwhile, as Rose looked up from her plate, she saw that Kelsey had an angry look on her face as she chewed her food in silence. "Everything okay?" Rose asked.

"No."

"Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh, I think you know what's wrong with her." Ferne said.

"Actually, I don't." Rose gave a small smile. "Did I do something wrong?" Her smile vanished.

"This is a complete waste of time." Kelsey blurted out as she threw her fork down onto her plate.

"Oh." Rose realized what was bothering the female dragon. "That?"

"What else would be bothering her?" Harley asked.

"Maybe she doesn't like her food." Jake suggested.

"Kelsey, why are you even here if you think it's a waste of time?" Rose asked. "Earlier today, I gave you the opportunity to leave. Correct?"

"Correct." Kelsey grumbled.

"Then why didn't you leave, Kelsey?" Rose asked.

"Because." Was all Kelsey said.

"That's not an answer." Rose told her.

"Because it would be inconsiderate of me!" Kelsey blurted out.

"No, it wouldn't." Rose shook her head once. "It really wouldn't." Then, she looked back down at her food.

LINE BREAK

Later that night, Kelsey was standing, in her dragon form, at the edge of the island, staring up at the moon, her scaly arms crossed.

"Hey." Kelsey's eyes widened when she heard the sound of Rose's voice coming from behind her. "Mind if we talk?" Rose asked as she reached Kelsey's side, also in her dragon form.

"What about?" Kelsey asked, lowering her arms to her sides.

"What are you looking at out here?" Rose asked.

"The...The moon." Kelsey replied, trying to be as polite as possible, regardless of how awkward she felt.

"It's pretty." Rose said as she briefly looked up.

"Yeah..." Kelsey allowed herself to smile. "...I find it very comforting."

"So..." Rose said as she turned her head to the side.

"So what?" Kelsey turned her head to the side to look at Rose.

"Are you going to leave and not help?" Rose asked.

"I told you that that would be rude of me." Kelsey said as she turned her head back to normal.

"And I'm telling you that it's not rude of you." Rose told her.

"I'm staying." Kelsey insisted.

"Well, that's all I wanted to know." Rose said as she turned her head back to normal. "Well, then all I have to say is good night." Rose said as she slowly turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait." Kelsey said as she turned around, making Rose stop in her tracks.

"Yeah?" Rose asked as she turned her head to the side.

"Is there any other way that this can be done?"

"Searching for Kerberos?" Rose asked as she turned around.

"What else?"

"You never can be too sure what other people are thinking..."

"Yes, capturing Kerberos." Kelsey told her impatiently.

"I see what the problem is." Rose told the Wheat-colored dragon as she crossed her scaly arms.

"I don't have a problem." Kelsey insisted, putting her clawed hands on her hips.

"You're impatient." Rose said.

"It's not that." Kelsey gave Rose a contemptible smile. "It's not that at all."

"Then please do tell me what it is."

"I don't like wild goose chases!" Kelsey shouted.

"It's not a wild goose chase." Rose assured the dragon standing a good foot or two away. "We know who we're going after and we will find him."

"You have no leads!" Kelsey shouted. "You have no idea what you're doing! You're a horrible leader!"

"Now I wouldn't go that far." Rose replied as she started to walk towards Kelsey, finally reaching her. "I know I'm not perfect, but I'm not a horrible leader."

"How much do you get done around here?" Kelsey crossed her scaly arms.

"Well, I was on an extended leave until only a few days ago." Rose tried to answer Kelsey's question to the best of her ability. "But before that, I was a good Dragon Council Agent."

"Maybe you shouldn't have come back."

"You know, Kelsey..." Rose went on as she turned around, starting to ramble. "...When I first found out my parents had been murdered, I got help from Savannah and her friends. Do you know how we went about trying to find the killer? The exact same way. But you know what? We didn't complain and we kept trying."

"And as of right now..." Kelsey crossed her scaly arms. "...That doesn't seem like it's doing you any good."

Narrowing her eyes, Rose gritted her teeth and growled. "You know what?!" She said as she spun around. "About what I said before about you being able to choose if you want to leave or not?!"

"Yeah."

"Well, now you don't have a choice." Rose seethed, pointing a clawed finger in Kelsey's face. "I want you gone. You are not coming with us on our search tomorrow."

Then, Rose quickly turned and started to walk away, ranting silently to herself: "It's like I can't do anything right! I feel like Gilda's back on my team!"

"Agent Long?"

However, when Rose heard the sound of Kelsey's voice, she stopped in her tracks. Then, she slowly turned around to face Kelsey.

"I'm done, Kelsey." Rose said.

"Well, I'm not." Kelsey replied. "I'm not leaving. I made a commitment."

After about ten seconds of just staring at the Wheat-colored dragon in front of her, Rose nodded once. "Alright, fine." Rose gave in. "But I want you to know that I don't want any attitude from you. I'm in charge and we're doing things my way."

Anger quickly flashed in Kelsey's eyes. However, she just growled: "Fine."

"Really?" Rose raised as suspicious eyebrow. "You promise me?"

"Yes." Growled Kelsey for the second time.

"Well..." Rose smiled. "...Why don't we shake on it?" Then, she started to walk towards Kelsey, finally reaching her and holding out her clawed hand. "Promise me?"

Sighing, Kelsey reached forward and took Rose's hand, the two of them shaking.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The next morning, Lista, Arkadi, Gilda and six Dragon Council Agents, all in their dragon forms. Meanwhile, Ferne, Harley, Dwight and Kelsey all sat on the grass in their human forms, watching as Gilda, Lista, Arkadi and the Dragon Council Agents left.

"I wonder when we're going to get a move on." Dwight said.

"Don't know." Harley said.

"We haven't even seen Rose or anyone else yet." Ferne said.

"Well, now you have." Came the sudden sound of Rose's voice. Rose was in her human form and was wearing her workout clothes while Jake walked beside her; Jake was in his dragon form.

"Are we going to go or what?" Kelsey asked, just as Rose and Jake stopped in front of all of them.

"Now, now, Kelsey." Rose gave the younger woman a smile. "Remember your promise..."

"Whatever..." Kelsey muttered.

"Are we going to go?" Dwight asked.

"It's not too late." Harley continued. "In case you didn't see, the others just left about a minute ago."

"We saw." Jake said.

"Well, are we going to go?" Dwight asked.

"Actually..." Rose smiled. "...We're going to wait a while."

"How long?" Kelsey seemed annoyed.

"Depends." Rose shrugged. "On estimate, I would say anywhere from 30 minutes to an hour."

"Why so long?" Dwight asked.

"I assume you all can fight." Rose said as she put her hands on her hips. "Of course, I've never seen any of you in action."

"Of course we can fight." Harley said.

"Well, you all are going to show Jake and me." Rose smiled.

"You want us to fight you?" Harley asked.

"First me, then Jake." Rose explained. "Yes. Kelsey, you'll go first." As Kelsey wordlessly got to her feet, Rose cracked a smile. "The only action I've seen from you has come from your mouth. You're pretty good. Now let's see how well you can fight."

Without a word, Kelsey narrowed her eyes and transformed into her dragon form in as bright light. Smiling cockily, Rose also transformed into her dragon form in a bright light.

"Let's step back a little..." Rose advised as she stepped back, Kelsey following her. "...Okay." Rose said, stopping and lifting up both of her clawed hands. "Okay, go." She said.

Grunting, Kelsey tried to throw a punch, but Rose just grinned as Rose pulled her upper body away from the blow, avoiding the attack. Rose then responded with an attack of her own with her tail, Kelsey quickly jumping back.

As the two sparred, Jake, as well as the now dragon formed Dwight, Harley and Ferne all stepped up into view and watched.

Kelsey grunted as Rose slammed her fist into her face. "Sorry." Rose gave a quickly apology before she grunted and ducked as Kelsey tried to swipe at the side of her head.

While Rose had ducked down, she lashed out with her tail. This time, it his Kelsey in the stomach and she completely fell over. Smiling, Rose straightened up.

"Who's next?" She asked. "Dwight, how about you?"

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" Dwight asked as he started to walk forward, passing by Kelsey, who had gotten up and had started to walk back to Jake and the others.

"Not if you're a good fighter." Rose told him as Dwight stopped a couple of inches away from him.

"Well, we'll see..." Dwight said.

"Indeed." Rose said, smiling. "Let's do this." Then, she lunged for Dwight with a soft grunt.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Yang Jake and Yang Rose were standing, both in their dragon forms, on the roof of a tall building, staring off into the distance.

"I really don't like this." Yang Rose growled.

"Be patient." Yang Jake barked, narrowing his eyes. "I know you want revenge on your creator. I want revenge on your creator as well."

"Then again I ask..." Yang Rose growled. "...What are we waiting for?! We should go down to that island tonight and kill her while she sleeps!"

"Now I say again..." Yang Jake said threateningly as he turned to the side quickly and forced Yang Rose to turn to the side as he grabbed her scaly neck with his clawed hands. "...Patience. We wait."

"I've already waited long enough." Yang Rose growled back. "I waited for years inside her body."

"You were broken down chi."

"I still waited."

"Just wait some more." Yang Jake said as he released his fellow doppelganger and then turned to the side.

"No." Yang Rose said as she turned to the side as well. "I don't have to listen to y-"

However, before she could finish, she stopped abruptly in her tracks as she saw Lista, Gilda, Arkadi and the Dragon Council Agents all flying from several feet away; the dragons were all so far away that the two doppelgangers could not see that none of them were Rose.

"See..." Yang Jake grinned. "...We waited for them to come to us and they did. It all worked out."

Then, Jake's evil doppelganger chuckled evilly as he started to flap his wings, flying off of the roof building, Yang Rose following him.

The two doppelgangers then began to fly towards the dragons, who were completely unaware of the soon to be attacking doppelgangers.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Eight)

Chapter/Episode 9: Training For Agents

Rose smiled before she opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire, Dwight grunting as he jumped up and back-flipped in the air to avoid the fire, landing a few inches away from where he had just been standing.

"Not bad." Rose complimented him. "Not bad at all."

"You're not so bad yourself." Dwight responded as he held up his clawed hands, preparing to make actual combative contact.

"Well, I certainly hope I'm not so bad." Rose smiled. "After all, I am head of the Dragon Council Agents."

"Indeed."

"Well, Dwight..." Rose said. "...You've impressed me for the ten seconds that we've been fighting. Now, let's put it to the test." Then, she grunted as she ran toward him.

Quickly, as Rose reached him, Dwight grunted as he attempted to swipe at her with his claws, however, Rose managed to duck and she managed to slam her tail into Dwight's ankles. Grunting he fell over onto his side.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk..." Rose said as she took a step back with each "Tsk" she said. "...Alright, who's next. Ferne, how about you?"

Nodding nervously, Ferne started to walk away from Harley, stopping a few inches away from Rose. "Are you really that good?" Ferne asked.

"Were those two really that bad?" Rose replied. Then, she smiled. "Let's hope that you and Harley are the exceptions."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Lista, Arkadi, Gilda and the Dragon Council Agents all continued to fly, completely unaware that Yang Jake and Yang Rose were flying after them.

"Here's the plan..." Yang Jake grinned. "...We're going to keep following them and we aren't going to do anything."

"What good is that going to do?" Yang Rose asked in an annoyed tone.

"They'll eventually turn around..." Yang Jake said with a smile on his face. "...Then they'll come face to face with us..."

LINE BREAK

Ferne gasped and jumped back just in time to avoid being slammed from the side by Rose's tail; Rose's tail now swinging harmlessly through the side in the thin air.

"Good." Rose complimented. Then, she grunted as she threw a punch, which Ferne managed to catch by slamming Rose's hand with both of her clawed ones.

"So far, you're the best." Rose smiled as she pulled back her clawed hand.

"Yeah, but I know you're better than me." Ferne replied. "You'll end of beating me."

"Don't sell yourself short." Rose replied before she grunted and punched at Ferne. This punch hit Ferne in the face and she grunted and took a step back. "Sorry." Rose apologized as she pulled her arm back.

"It's okay." Ferne replied, before she quickly lashed out with her tail, Rose jumping to the side to dodge it.

As Ferne pulled her tail back, Rose jumped back into place and opened her mouth, blowing out a fireball. Quickly, Ferne swatted the ball of fire away, but this gave Rose the perfect chance to make her grunt and knock her down with a hit from her tail.

"You're last, Harley." Rose said as she took a step back.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Lista, Arkadi and Gilda landed at the start of a dark alley, the Dragon Council Agents landing behind them.

"What are we doing here?" Arkadi asked in his Russian accent as he turned his head to the side to look at Lista.

"We're going to check this alley and see if the doppelgangers are here." Lista answered.

"But why here?" Arkadi asked as he turned his head back to normal.

"This seems like a place where doppelgangers would hide." Lista said. "Especially evil ones."

Then, the all started to walk into the alley.

"Lista, I just had a thought." Gilda said softly as they walked.

"Yeah?"

"What if these doppelgangers have split up?"

Unbeknownst to the dragons, the two doppelgangers landed on the roof of one of the two buildings that looked down in on the alley.

As the two evil doppelgangers looked down, Yang Rose spoke: "We should just go in there now and kill my creator. We have them cornered."

"We're waiting." Was all Yang Jake said.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back on the Island of Draco, Harley took a deep breath before she lunged for Rose, lifting up her scaly arm and attempting to bring it down onto Rose's head, only to have Rose quickly step to the side.

Then, Harley grunted as Rose's tail slammed into her chest, making her stumble backwards. However, she managed to catch herself.

"Let's hope that the best was saved for last." Rose said with a smile on her face as she stepped back into place.

"I'm only hoping that you don't send me to the emergency room."

Rose chuckled softly. "Hasn't happened ye-"

However, before Rose could finish, Rose she grunted and jerked her head to the side as Harley punched her in the side of the face.

"Sorry." Harley said softly as she pulled her hand back.

"Well." Rose gave Harley a twisted smile. She was happy that Harley had managed to make a hit, but at the same time, she was angry that Harley had managed to make a hit. "Good on you. However, as I was saying, I haven't managed to send any of the others to the hospital."

"That's a good thing..." Harley acknowledged as she took a small step back.

"Of course, there is a first time for everything." Rose told her, finishing her threat off with a forced evil grin.

"Oh crap." Harley muttered just as Rose jumped back into the air, flaring her wings so that she was able to stay in the air as she spun, lashing out with her tail.

Grunting, Harley was able to jump back, avoiding Rose's tail, but as Rose lowered to the ground, she opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire. When Rose heard the sound of screaming coming from Harley, she closed her mouth just in time for Harley to hit the grass with a grunt.

Sighing, Rose rolled her eyes.

LINE BREAK

From where they were standing on the roof of the same building, Yang Jake and Yang Rose both continued to look down as Lista, Gilda, Arkadi and the six Dragon Council Agents all met back up with each other.

"There's nothing here." Lista said as they all began to walk out of the alley.

"Let's get out of here." Arkadi said.

"What are we waiting for?"Yang Rose asked as both she and Jake's doppelganger looked up, Yang Rose turning her head to the side. "You said that you wanted the element of surprise. Well, now they're cornered."

"Just wait." Yang Jake said as he reached out and put a clawed hand on Yang Rose's scaly shoulder.

As Yang Rose growled and slowly turned her head back to normal, Yang Jake smiled and then turned his head to the side and looked at her.

"Don't worry." He said.

"I'm losing my patience!" Yang Rose hissed as she turned her head to the side. "Besides, why do you even want revenge?! She didn't essentially kill you and suck you back into her body for three years!"

"No." Yang Jake narrowed his eyes. "She did something worse."

"Worse?!" Yang Rose hissed. "What could be worse than three years imprisonment in your creator's body?!"

"Try this..." Yang Jake replied coolly. "...Several months imprisonment in my creator's body, then several months imprisonment in a prison cell. Then, after I earned my freedom again, I got sent back to prison after only a couple days of freedom. This time, it was your creator sent me back...and it was for fifteen years."

"Hmm..." Yang Rose acknowledged as she turned her head back to normal.

While Yang Rose did this, Yang Jake turned his head in the other direction, watching as the dragons flew off into the air.

"Well..." Yang Jake smiled. "...Looks like we just lost our opportunity..."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Jake and Rose, both in their dragon forms, made their way to the Main Hall. "So, they were just as pathetic with you?" Rose asked as she turned her head to the side to look at her husband.

"I would say..." Jake said. "...That I took them all down in about fifteen to thirty seconds each. So, yes."

Sighing, Rose turned her head back to normal. "But really..." Jake finished. "...They're not that bad. They're actually fairly good for what we've seen."

"I agree." Rose replied. "They probably just never got much training. That's why I think that we should take today off."

"Say what?" Jake asked as he turned his head to the side. "You're serious?"

"I'm not talking about an actual day off." Rose said.

"I know that." Her husband told her as he turned his head back to normal. "You're just talking about not going after Kerberos today."

"Exactly." Rose replied.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Wow, Jake..." Rose said sarcastically, smiling. "...You were smart enough to know that I wasn't going to actually take the day off, but you have no idea what I plan to do?"

"As Rotwood would say, dragons have a brain the size of a pea." Jake smiled. "At best, a walnut."

"Aw, don't say that." Rose said, playfully reaching over to Jake and patting his shoulder. "You have a very big brain. Just try to guess what I want to do."

Now they stopped in front of the doors to the Main Hall.

"I guess I'll find out now." Jake continued. "Seeing as you're going to talk to the Dragon Council about it."

"Jake..." Rose sighed.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Nothing." Rose answered.

Then, she opened the two doors to the Main Hall and stepped inside, Jake following her inside.

Councilors Rin and Callum were both sitting at the large table in the room and they both looked up when they heard the doors opening, seeing both Jake and Rose.

"You haven't left yet?" Councilor Rin asked.

"Actually..." Rose said as both she and Jake stopped in front of the table. "...This is the reason why I came to see you."

"Is something wrong?" Councilor Callum asked.

"It turns out..." Rose said as she crossed her scaly arms. "...That none of these dragons are very skilled."

"Um..." Rin started.

"Dwight, Kelsey, Ferne and Harley can fight." Jake assured the Council.

"It's just that they aren't very experienced." Rose continued.

"Look, Agent Long..." Callum said. "...We do not think that it matters if they can fight or not."

"We do not mind if you get dragons who are willing to help." Rin said. "However, I think the answer for what you should do has become apparent."

"Oh?" Rose asked. "And what's that?"

"Agent Long, you have Dragon Council Agents at your command." Rin said. "Why are you so concerned about getting help from four or so dragons?"

"So you're saying that I should just not use their help?" Rose put her clawed hands on her hips. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes, Agent Long." Rin said. "However, it is your decision."

"I've already made my decision." Rose said as she crossed her arms. "That's what I'm here to tell you."

"Go on." Rin said.

"I'm going to spend the day training them." Rose said.

"You are?" Rin asked, rather surprised.

"What about Kerberos?" Callum asked.

"He can wait until tomorrow." Rose said as she lowered her scaly arms to her sides.

This got a sigh from Councilor Rin, who lowered her head for a very brief amount of time before she looked back up at Rose and Jake. "Councilor Long, please try to persuade her not to do so."

"He can't make me change my mind." Rose smiled. "I'm going to do this."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Harley, Ferne, Kelsey and Dwight were all sitting, in their human forms, at a table in the cafeteria. Dwight and Kelsey were sitting on one side while Harley and Ferne were sitting on the other.

"Hey, guys." Rose said as she, in her human form, walked up to the end of the table. "Can I talk to you guys?"

In response, the four human-formed dragons all turned their heads to the side.

"I talked to the Dragon Council..." Rose started to explain. "...And I have come to the conclusion that you need training."

"We've been trained." Dwight told her.

"Yes, I think I can see that." Rose said. "For if none of you had any training, all of you would have gone down in the blink of an eye. The truth of the matter, was that you were able to put up a fight, for as short as it might have been."

"Who's going to train us?" Ferne asked.

"I am." Rose smiled.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Yang Jake and Yang Rose continued to fly after the Dragon Council Agents that were in sight and were following Gilda, Lista and Arkadi.

"We haven't had the opportunity to strike in a good hour..." Yang Rose hissed.

"Remember what I said?" Yang Jake smiled. "Patience."

"Say that again and I will destroy you!" Yang Rose barked.

"You can't." Yang Jake's smile widened. "Just keep in mind that we will attack. No now, but later."

"I want to do it now..." Yang Rose hissed.

"If you must know..." Yang Jake said as he turned his head to the side. "...The more time we spent watching the dragons in that alley, the less I believed that the original Rose is with them."

"She is." Yang Rose growled, also turning her head to the side. "She has to be!"

"No she doesn't." Yang Jake said simply as he turned his head back to normal. "That's another good reason to wait. I want to know for sure if she is with them or not." Yang Jake narrowed his eyes as he said this.

LINE BREAK

In her human form, and now wearing her Dragon Council Agent uniform, Rose stood in front of the human forms of Kelsey, Harley, Ferne and Dwight.

"For today, and today only..." Rose said with a smile on her face as she put her arms behind her back. "...I will be training you. Hopefully, this will prepare you for when we next run into Apep Kerberos. If any of you don't want to go through my training exercises, you are free to leave now. It's not too late."

"We want to help you." Dwight said.

"Very well, then." Rose gave a small smile. "In that case, assume your dragon forms."

Without a single word, Kelsey, Harley, Ferne and Dwight all transformed into their dragon forms in a bright light. Smiling as she watched, Rose allowed herself to be engulfed by a bright light as she transformed into her dragon form.

"Alright, let's get started." Rose said, putting her clawed hands on her hips.

"What are we going to do first?" Dwight asked.

"Let's start with a little run..." Rose smiled.

LINE BREAK

Rose watched as all four of the dragons hunched over, their hands on their knees; Kelsey was even sitting on her knees. All were panting.

Rose smiled with satisfaction as she crossed her scaly arms. "Okay, up everyone." She said.

"Gi...Give us a minute." Kelsey managed.

"I don't think so." Rose said, her smile vanishing.

"What?" Dwight's eyes widened.

"This is training time, not relaxation time." Rose said simply as she lowered her scaly arms to her sides.

"What are you now?" Kelsey demanded to know. "A drill instructor?"

"We're not relaxing." Ferne told Rose as she and Harley straightened up. "We're just trying to calm ourselves down after that."

"I don't think I've ever had a run like that in my entire life." Harley admitted.

"Well, it looks like you all have managed to catch your breaths." Rose smiled, putting her clawed hands on her hips. "At least, from my perspective, it looks like you have."

"What do you want us to do?" Dwight asked as he straightened up, giving in.

"First, I want you to get up on your feet." Rose pointed at Kelsey, who groaned as she slowly got up on her feet. "Good." Rose smiled before she crossed her scaly arms. "Okay, Kelsey and Dwight, you two are going to be together. Ferne and Harley, you two are going to be together. Now face each other."

Wordlessly, Ferne and Harley turned so they were facing each other while Dwight and Kelsey turned to face each other.

"Here are your instructions." Rose said as she put her clawed hands on her hips. "I'm going to give each of you a letter. Harley, you're letter A and Kelsey, you are letter A. Ferne, you're letter B and Dwight, you're letter B."

"What's the point of this?" Kelsey asked as she turned her head to the side.

"You'll see." Rose smiled. "Now, letter A will be the offensive and letter B will be the defensive. In moron terms, Harley and Kelsey will be following my ordered attacks while Dwight and Ferne will be using whatever means necessary to avoid them. After an hour or so, you'll switch places."

"An hour of this?!" Kelsey asked as she turned her head to the side.

"I've given you plenty of opportunities to leave, Kelsey." Rose growled as she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't lecture me."

"I'm going to." Rose grinned evilly. "I'm going to because you made me a promise. You've broken that promise."

"Well maybe if you were actually as smart as you think you are..." Kelsey ranted as she spun to the side, Dwight backing away. "...I wouldn't have beef with you!"

"You really hurt my feelings." Rose said, her tone dripping with sarcasm as she brought a clawed hand up and placed it over her heart. "It breaks my heart."

"You're such a child."

"I'm a child?!" Rose was starting to lose her temper. "I'm not the one being an immature brat! Look, Kelsey, I gave you plenty of opportunities to just leave peacefully. You never took them."

"Because that'd be rude of me!"

"No, Kelsey." Rose put her clawed hands on her hips. "That would be polite of you. I would much rather have you just walk away then continue to argue with you. If you walked away, I would gain some respect for you."

"Fine!" Kelsey shouted, and then she narrowed her eyes. "Fine." She growled. "Whatever." Then, she turned and walked away, passing by Dwight, who turned his head to the side to watch her leave.

A short time later, Kelsey reached the edge of the island. Stopping in her tracks, Kelsey flared her wings and took off into the air.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Arkadi, Gilda, Lista and the Dragon Council Agents all landed in another alley. Unbeknownst to them, Yang Jake and Yang Rose both landed on the roof of one of the two buildings that made way for the alley and looked down.

Getting a good look at all of the dragons down in the alley, Yang Jake narrowed his eyes. "It's just as I suspected."

"What?" Yang Rose asked as both she and Jake's doppelganger looked up.

"I was right." Yang Jake said as he turned his head to the side.

"About what?" Yang Rose hissed as she turned her head to the side as well.

"None of those are the original Rose." Yang Jake answered.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Harley, Dwight and Ferne just stood in silence as Rose stood in front of them with her arms crossed, a frown on her face.

"Don't look at us like that." Ferne said. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm not mad at you three." Rose said, lowering her scaly arms to her sides. "Of course, that doesn't mean anything." She smiled. "I'm still having you train. It'll help you if you are dead-set on helping me."

"Yeah, but with Kelsey gone..." Dwight said. "...Who can I train with?"

"Hmm..." Rose thought as she put a clawed hand to her chin. Just three seconds later, though, she smiled and pulled her hand away, snapping her fingers. "...I've got it! I know who will train with you."

"Who?" Dwight asked.

"You'll find out in a few minutes..." Rose said as she slowly turned around. "...Stay here, I'll be right back." She said as she started to walk away.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Eight)

Chapter/Episode 10: Mislead Into Battle

Still in her dragon form, Rose quickly walked down a hallway inside one of the buildings. Coming to a stop at one of the doors, Rose quickly reached up and knocked three times before she pulled her hand away.

"Come in." She immediately heard the sound of Savannah's voice.

Quickly, Rose opened the door and stepped inside, seeing Savannah, in her human form, sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"Savannah?" Rose asked.

"What's up?" Savannah asked, closing her book and turning her head to the side, smiling at Rose.

"Are you too busy right now?" Rose asked.

"Not really, why?"

"I was going to train Dwight, Kelsey, Harley and Ferne." Rose explained as she put her clawed hands on her hips. "Only now, we have a slight problem."

"I take it that by 'slight', you mean huge, am I right?" Savannah asked.

"Absolutely."

"What happened, Rose?"

"Kelsey showed her attitude again, so I told her to leave."

"How is that a problem?" Savannah asked. "That sounds like a good thing."

"Well, if you talked to Callum and Rin..." Rose said. "...They'd tell you that it wouldn't be a bad thing if Harley, Dwight and Ferne all left. They'd probably say that it's a good thing."

"But you want to train them?"

"Yes." Rose said, crossing her scaly arms. "Here's the problem: I was going to have them work in groups. Harley and Ferne would work together, while Kelsey and Dwight would work together. Now Kelsey is gone. So, I wanted to ask you if you would be kind enough to help me out."

"Sure, Rose." Savannah gave her a smile. "I'll help you. What are friends for?"

LINE BREAK

Back in the alley, Yang Rose watched from above as all of the dragons in the alley stayed apart, all looking in different places in the alley.

Growling with anger, Yang Rose looked up and then turned around to see Yang Jake pacing back and forth. As Yang Jake turned and started to walk towards Yang Rose, Yang Rose scowled and put her clawed hands on her hips. "What are you doing?" She spat.

Then, Yang Jake smiled and walked over to her. "If you must know..." Yang Jake said as he reached his fellow doppelganger. "...I was thinking of a plan."

"A plan?" Yang Rose growled. "There can be no plan. You messed this one up. My creator isn't here. There is nothing that can be done."

"You're wrong." Yang Jake said as he turned around, taking three steps away from Yang Rose.

"Oh?"

"I have finished coming up with my plan." Yang Jake said, grinning as he turned his head to the side.

"And what's that?" Yang Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Unlike myself..." Yang Jake said as he turned around. "...Who can no longer pass for the real, original Jake Long, you can still pass yourself off as the original Rose."

"No I can't." Yang Rose hissed. "Think again! The original Rose has aged since she re-absorbed me. Can't you tell?"

"The real question..." Yang Jake crossed his scaly arms, smiling. "...Is will they be able to tell?"

"They'd have to be morons!"

"Look, the point it..." Yang Jake narrowed his eyes. "...Is that you, unlike me who still looks like a bratty teenager, look like you're about her age. You have the same size and body structure."

"I do not look her age."

"Tell them that you dyed your hair." Yang Jake waved off her consistent complaint. Then, he turned around so that his back was to Yang Rose. Putting his scaly arms behind his back, he continued: "It's as easy as that. Here." Then, he grinned as he reached up and grabbed a clump of his hair, yelping in pain as he yanked it out.

"Give this to them." Yang Jake told her as he turned around, tossing the clump of hair to her, Yang Rose catching it easily.

"This plan is stupid." She growled, narrowing her eyes.

"I want you to tell that to me again once this plan has worked." Yang Jake grinned.

"It's stupid!" Yang Rose continued. "How will this even get us to the real Rose?"

"Trust me on that." Yang Jake said. "I'll do all the work in that department. All you have to do is bring Rose's friends to me. We'll use them to lure the original Rose to us."

"I still think it's stupid..."

"I'm not finished." Yang Jake smiled. "You will knew where to find me."

"How?" Yang Rose growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Just trust me. You will know when you see my sign."

"I still think this plan is stupid." Yang Rose hissed. "I know it's going to fail."

"Well..." Yang Jake said as he turned around and started to walk away. "...What can I really say other than..." He turned his head to the side to look at her. "...This matter is not up for debate." Then, with a shout, Yang Jake spun around and lashed out with his tail.

Yang Jake's tail hit Yang Rose in the chest, making her scream as she was thrown backwards, over the ledge of the building and down into the alley.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

With a grunt, Yang Rose landed on her back in the alley. This made Gilda, Arkadi, Lista, and each of the six Dragon Council Agents turn their heads to look at her. Moaning, Yang Rose turned her head to the side to see Lista and Arkadi slowly walking towards her while Gilda and the other Agents all stood together.

"Rose?" Lista asked.

"What are you doing here?" Arkadi asked in his Russian accent.

Groaning, Yang Rose managed to get up onto her feet. Opening up her clawed hand, she saw the Yang Jake's hair was still in her grip as she looked down.

"What's that?" Lista asked as she and Arkadi stopped in front of her, causing Yang Rose to close her fist and look up. "And what's with your hair? Lista added.

"Yeah." Arkadi agreed. "It looks really golden."

"And nice." Lista finished.

"I dyed it." Yang Rose answered. "What do you think?"

"It's golden." Arkadi repeated.

"And nice." Lista also repeated.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" Arkadi asked. "Is Savannah here, too?"

"Um, no." Yang Rose quickly answered. "And I'm here because I...I defeated my doppelganger. Jake's as well. See?"

To show her point, she opened up her clawed hand again, showing Arkadi and Lista Yang Jake's hair.

"That's great!" Lista smiled.

"There's a problem, though." Yang Rose continued.

"What's that?" Lista asked.

"I found them in a building." Yang Rose said. "Well, actually I didn't find them. They found me on the island and I gave chase to them. I managed to track them down to a building and I managed to capture them."

"Then what's the problem?" Lista asked.

"I need your help to escort them back to the island."

"Oh." Lista's face lit up when she realized the "problem" was so easily fixable. "Don't worry about it. We'll help you out."

Then, Lista turned around and walked over to the others, finally stopping in front of them. "What does she want?" Gilda growled, crossing her scaly arms.

"She's captured the doppelgangers." Lista said. "But she needs our help getting them back to the Island of Draco."

LINE BREAK

Back at the Island of Draco, Savannah, now in her dragon form, walked along Rose's side, the two of them seeing Dwight, Harley and Ferne all waiting for them.

"Good news, Dwight." Rose said with a smile on her face as she and Savannah stopped in front of them. "You know Savannah, right?"

"Yeah." Dwight answered.

"She'll be your partner now." Rose said.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Kelsey had a scowl on her face as she flew far away from the Island of Draco.

However, as she continued on, she caught sight of another dragon flying towards her from rather far away. Squinting, Kelsey could make out the dragon. The dragon was Wheat-colored, like her, and was male. She recognized the dragon.

With a gasp, her eyes widened. "Kerberos." She whispered.

Stopping in her tracks, Kelsey watched Kerberos getting closer and closer. "He's probably going to attack Rose when she's not expecting it." Kelsey thought out loud.

Sighing, Kelsey then quickly turned around, making a u-turn in the air. Then, she started to fly back to the island, only this time, going at a much faster pace.

As Kelsey tried to race back to the Island of Draco, Kerberos continued to fly at his normal speed, unaware that Kelsey was going to go warn Rose. As he got closer and closer to the island, a smile slowly started to grow onto his face.

LINE BREAK

"Alright." Rose said as she stood in front of Ferne, Harley, Savannah and Dwight, putting her scaly arms behind her back. "Face each other."

Without any words, Ferne, Harley, Savannah and Dwight did as they were told.

"So, since Savannah didn't hear my instructions when I gave them the first time..." Rose explained. "...I'll go over my instructions once more. Ferne, you're person A, Savannah, you're person A. Harley, you're person B. Dwight, you're person B. Ferne and Savannah, you'll be following my instructions for attacks. Harley and Dwight, you'll be blocking their attacks. You won't be getting instructions from me. It's all up to you. After about an hour, you'll switch. That means that Savannah and Harley will be blocking the attacks."

"Makes sense." Savannah said.

"It's supposed to." Rose smiled. "Alright, let's begin."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Lista and Arkadi flew in-between Yang Rose, while Gilda was flying next to Arkadi.

"How much further do we have to go?" Arkadi asked as he turned his head to the side.

"Um, not too far." Yang Rose answered, getting Arkadi to turn his head back to normal.

"Can you tell us where it is?" Lista asked as she turned her head to the side.

"I'm looking for it." Yang Rose replied.

"Did you lose track of where the place is?" Arkadi asked as he turned his head to the side.

When Yang Rose said nothing and instead just looked straight ahead, Lista's eyes widened. "You did?" She asked, surprised. "You forgot where they are?"

"How could you do something so stupid like that?" Gilda demanded as she turned her head to the side. "How could you actually forget where the doppelgangers are?"

"I-" Yang Rose began, but before she could continue, Lista cut her off.

"It's alright, Rose." Lista said. "We'll find the building. It may take awhile, but at least the doppelgangers have been captured." As she finished speaking, Lista turned her head back to normal.

"Yeah." Yang Rose grudgingly said. "We will."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Rose narrowed her eyes as she shouted. "Persons A, punch with left arm!"

Both Ferne and Savannah did as they were told. Grunting, Dwight reached up and grabbed Savannah's fist, while Harley used her tail to swipe Ferne's fist away.

"Oww!" Ferne complained.

"No whining!" Rose barked. "Now attack with a fireball!"

Savannah and Ferne both did as they were told. While Dwight grunted as he swung his arm to the side, knocking Savannah's fireball to the side, Harley opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire.

As Ferne's eyes widened with fear, Harley's torrent of fire vaporized Ferne's fireball as it hit it. The torrent of fire then continued towards her and hit her, making her yell in pain as she was thrown off of her feet, landing on her back on the grass.

Sighing, Rose brought one of her clawed hands up to her face and shook her head once. "Hey, Harley." She said as she lowered her clawed hand.

"Yeah?" Harley asked as she helped Ferne to her feet.

"I'll take responsibility for this one..." Rose said as she put her clawed hands on her hips. "...Maybe the fireball idea was a bad one."

"I don't think so, Rose." Savannah said as she turned to face Rose.

"No, I think it was." Rose said. "I wasn't expecting Harley to counter the attack in the way that she did. Okay." She held up both of her clawed hands. "How about from now on, we won't use any potentially lethal attacks or counter attacks? Sound good?" She asked as she lowered her hands.

"Sounds great." Ferne said.

"Rose!" Suddenly, the sound of Kelsey's voice could be heard.

Sighing, Rose turned in the direction of the sound of her voice, seeing Kelsey running towards her in her dragon form.

"Please don't tell me that you've had a change of heart." Rose said in a bored and annoyed tone, crossing her scaly arms.

"No, it's Kerberos!" Kelsey said as she stopped in front of Rose.

"What about him?" Rose asked, her eyes widening and her arms dropping to her sides.

"I saw him. He's coming!"

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"He's coming here?" Rose asked.

"I saw him." Kelsey said. "He's not far behind me."

"Do you think he could be here by now?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Rose said as she turned to face the others, Kelsey quickly doing the same. "All I do know is that you aren't ready for this."

"What?" Dwight's eyes widened. "But-"

"But we spent all this time on training." Harley said.

"We didn't spend enough time on training." Rose said. "You're not ready to face Kerberos."

"But we'll be together." Dwight tried.

"I don't want to argue." Rose said. "What I do want is for all of you to leave. Get off this island. No ifs, ands or buts. It's an order that I'm giving you."

"What about me?" Savannah asked.

"I want you to go get Jake." Rose told her. "Tell him that Kerberos is here and tell him that I've gone to find him."

LINE BREAK

Inside his room, Jake, in his human form, was sitting on his bed, smiling as his young son sat on his lap. However, when Jake heard four knocks against the door, his smile vanished.

"Alright, down you go." Jake said as he lifted Jake Jr. off of his lap and sat him down on the floor. Then, Jake stood up.

Outside the room, Savannah waited, finally seeing the door open. "Savannah." Jake said as he stepped out. "What is it?"

"Apep Kerberos is coming." Savannah said.

"Wh...Where did you hear this?" Jake asked, surprised.

"From Kelsey Oliver, Councilor." Savannah said respectfully.

"Are you sure she isn't making this up?"

"I hardly believe that, Councilor." Savannah answered. "Rose is looking for him right now."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Rose slowly walked in-between two buildings, glancing from side to side. "Kerberos?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hello, my friend." Rose suddenly froze and her eyes widened as she heard the sound of Apep's voice from behind her.

Swallowing hard, Rose slowly turned around, seeing Apep Kerberos standing at the start of the alley, smiling evilly at her.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"I've come here to finish the job." Kerberos said as he took a step forward.

"Hate to break it to you..." Rose smiled cockily as she held up both of her clawed hands, preparing for a fight, trying to stay brave. "...But you're not going to get that chance. You know why, Kerberos?"

"Do humor me..." Apep grinned.

"Because I'm going to be so busy kicking your tail." Rose said.

Growling, Apep lunged for Rose, flying toward her. Flapping her wings, Rose lifted up off of the ground, and opening her mouth, she blew out a torrent of fire. However, to Rose's amazement, Apep managed to evade the fire, flying to the side.

Closing her mouth, Rose grunted as Apep slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. As Rose lied on her back, Kerberos quickly got to his feet, now standing over her.

"Finally, it's over." Apep said, looking down at Rose while lifting a clawed hand high above his head.

"I don't think so!" Came the sound of Jake's voice.

His eyes widening, Apep lowered his arm and looked up. Then, he turned around to see both Savannah and Jake standing a few feet away, both in their dragon forms, ready to fight.

"Aw..." Apep said in a mocking tone, frowning. "...Must you ruin everything?"

The second after Apep said this, he grunted as Rose's tail slammed into him from behind. Apep stumbled forwards, allowing Savannah and Jake to both run towards him, while Rose got to her feet as quickly as she could. Narrowing her eyes, Rose started to run towards Apep, only to see Apep flap his wings and fly into the air.

Rose, Jake and Savannah all stopped once they met one another. All three of them looked up into the air to see Apep hovering above them, scowling as he looked down on them.

"You wanted to fight me?" Rose shot. "Then come down here! We'll give you that fight!"

"Actually..." Apep smiled evilly. "...I think I'll wait."

"Wait?" Savannah asked in shock.

"Coward!" Jake accused.

"I'm not a coward." Apep's smile widened. "I'm...intelligent."

"You managed to take a whole bunch of dragons down all on your own..." Rose growled. "...But now you're fleeing from three of us?"

"Yes." Was all Apep said.

"You are a coward." Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Don't try to goad me into coming down there." Apep said. "I'd much rather avoid the fate that Jules Rooney just recently met."

"It's going to happen!" Rose vowed as she pointed up at him. "It's inevitable! You're just prolonging your eventual fate!"

"If you say so." Apep smiled again. "But if you don't mind, I think I'll cash a rain-check until I am able to get you alone. Then, we can have a battle. Just you and me."

"Come down here and I'll give it to you." Rose called.

Then, Rose looked down at Jake and Savannah, who were still looking up in the air. "Guys, just stand back." Rose told them. "Let me fight him alone. Otherwise, he'll just fly away. It's the only wa-"

"He's flying away right now." Savannah said.

Growling, Rose looked up, only to see that Kerberos was gone from the spot that he had just been in.

Turning around, Rose narrowed her eyes, hearing Apep Kerberos laugh as he flew away. "Okay..." Rose growled. "...He wants a one-sided fight, he's got it."

Then, Rose flapped her wings and took off into the air. Once Rose reached the right spot in the air, she quickly started to fly forward, chasing after Kerberos.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Yang Rose and the others continued to fly forward, Yang Rose now having a very irritated look on her face.

"Well, this is just great." Gilda growled. "Now we've failed."

"We haven't failed yet, Gilda." Arkadi said softly as he turned his head to the side to look at her.

"I don't know why I should care." Gilda said as she turned her head to the side. "It's not my fault." Then, she gave a small smile. "It's Rose's."

However, at that moment, they heard the sound of Lista's voice: "Hey, what's that?" This caused both Gilda and Arkadi to turn their heads back to normal, seeing a very, very large torrent of fire coming out of the window of a rather far away building. It looked like a wall of fire.

"Is that place on fire?" Gilda asked, her eyes widening.

"I don't know." Arkadi answered.

"We should go see what it is." Lista quickly decided. "The building could be on fire. Lives could be at risk."

Yang Rose was the only one not to fly forward as quickly as possible just seconds after Lista finished saying this.

A good few seconds after the last Dragon Council Agent had passed by her, Yang Rose softly spoke: "So that's what you were talking about..." Then, she started to follow her "comrades" at a much more leisurely speed.

A few seconds later, once Gilda, Arkadi and Lista, followed by the rest of the Dragon Council Agents, reached the wall of fire, they all stared at it in horror for about five seconds before it completely vanished.

"What just happened?" Arkadi asked, his, Gilda's and Lista's eyes all widening in disbelief.

"Look, up there!" One of the Agents shouted as he pointed up at the roof of the building.

Lista, Gilda and Arkadi all looked up, along with the other Agents, and saw that Yang Jake was standing in the roof of the building.

"What a pleasant surprise..." Yang Jake grinned.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: So this was it, the Season Finale. Yes, it ends on a cliffhanger. Off the top of my memory, I think it's the only season as of yet (most likely in the entire series, period) to have a direct cliffhanger ending. I may be wrong, though. Oh, and yes. The Season Nine premiere will pick up directly where this left off.**

 **Only one thing left to say now, and that is...PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
